Who Knew It Was Possible!
by JP's girl 4 life
Summary: An odd group of three schoolgirls gladly pretend to be blissfully ignorant of the mischeivious boys who cause trouble wherever they go. But when those troublemakers cause their worlds to collide and make aware hidden past problems the result is catastroph
1. The Girls

**DISCLAIMER- Really you think I'm the GREAT J.K. ROWLING! Thanks, but I prefer to be called Joan if you please… I'm just kidding I could never be as great of a writer as she could or I wouldn't be writing this fanfic but I would be writing a series of my own. So it is with a sad heart that I tell you that I DO NOT own the Harry Potter Series OR Characters, the only thing I truly OWN is _my_ characters, but I would very much like to own the characters. Thanks to all that thought of me as the GREAT J.K. ROWLING!**

**Chapter 1**: _Meeting the Girls_

**Lily Evans**: Lily was an attractive girl. Lily had fiery auburn hair and brilliant bright emerald eyes. She was slender but not so thin that she could be considered anorexic. She had fair but slightly tan skin from the summer holidays. She was mostly always top of her class only rivaled by Remus Lupin, Daniella Santa, and the notorious James Potter. Knowing this you know that Lily is very intelligent. She was also funny, sensible, outgoing (only with her really close friends), stubborn (everyone knew that she had one of the shortest tempers), the usual. She was excellent in Potions and Slughorn's absolute favorite student. She could get away with almost anything when he was around. She is a muggleborn, or to the Slytherins a mudblood. Lily was now beginning her seventh year at Hogwarts and she and her two friends were in Gryffindor. She was the well-known and well-rounded leader of her group of friends, Daniella (Dani) Santa and Emily (Em) Nathan.

**Daniella Santa**: Daniella or Dani as her friends would call her was the best friend of Lily Evans. Her other bf was Emily Nathan. Daniella was a lot of things. She was very skilled as a witch seeing as she rivaled Lily herself but also a very good Qudditch player. She was the Gryffindor seeker and was a natural at the position. This meant she was sleek and slender and this gave her a great advantage at Seeker seeing as the Seeker should be thin so they can glide through the air quickly. She was a great flyer. Daniella was Hispanic and came to Hogwarts all the way from the Dominican Republic. She was tan, tall but not too tall that it was abnormal. She had deep red eyes that if you stared into them for long enough could be mistaken for rubies. She had long, light chocolate hair that reached to the top of her small back. She had an accent too. She loved speaking even though her friends couldn't and was disappointed when she saw that most of her friends could not either. Daniella had the 2nd largest temper, after Lily of course, she was stubborn and had a lot of pride. She was funny, loyal, and brave. She would never betray her friends. She was also pretty and caught a lot of attention from the male population in Hogwarts.

**Emily Nathan**: Emily was a quiet, calm girl. She wasn't as smart or pretty as Lily or Daniella. She thought of herself as ugly and abnormally plain, but she was really nothing but. She was extremely pretty, sporting dark wavy black hair and bright, shiny sapphire eyes. She envied her two best friends because she was not athletic or intelligent she was just **average**. It killed her that she was not special like her friends but little did she know that being a light fairy was special. Her friends thought she was special because she was always kind and calm. She was usually the one to help the girls calm down when they were in an argument. She was reliable and people usually came to her for advice.

They were really just a trio of good friends. Each girl was special in their own way. The girls had all met on the Hogwarts Express when they all met in a compartment crying after being pranked by no other than the Marauders in their first year.


	2. The Marauders

**DISCLAIMER- Really you think I'm the GREAT J.K. ROWLING! Thanks, but I prefer to be called Joan if you please… I'm just kidding I could never be as great of a writer as she could or I wouldn't be writing this fanfic but I would be writing a series of my own. So it is with a sad heart that I tell you that I DO NOT own the Harry Potter Series OR Characters, the only thing I truly OWN is _my_ characters, but I would very much like to own the characters. Thanks to all that thought of me as the GREAT J.K. ROWLING!**

**Chapter 2**: _Meeting the Marauders _

**James Potter**: Qudditch player extraordinaire, James, was the best player on the Gryffindor Qudditch team. He played Chaser, this meant he was very fit and strong and quite muscular. He had untamable messy jet-black hair with glowing hazel eyes. He had the annoying habit of running his hand through his hair. (This certain trait just so happened to drive a certain redhead crazy because she thought that **_Mr. Potter _**did it to make is hair look like he just came off a broom to show-off.) Lily Evans was the only girl who James had an utter infatuation with that he could not woo. She thought he was an annoying, egotistical, cruel, big-headed prat and would choose the giant squid at Hogwarts over him for a date. James was persistent though so every time she said no James would only become more determined to succeed. James was funny, outgoing, stubborn, persistent, _an illegal animagi_, a risk-taker, lazy, _friends_ _with a werewolf_, and smart. He especially had to be smart to be an illegal animagi. Some powerful adults could not even prefect the magic he and his friend had done only in their fifth year. He and his friend, Sirius Black, did it to help their friend Remus Lupin, who was a werewolf during his transformations so he didn't hurt himself too badly. James couldn't stand the thought of Remus as a werewolf alone in the Shrieking Shack. That was why he, Peter, and Sirius were so determined on becoming _illegal_ animagi. James turned into a stag, which earned him the nickname Prongs for his antlers. He, Sirius, Peter, and Remus made up the Marauders. The Marauders was a group of pranksters and rule-breakers. The pranksters and rule-breakers meaning the **three **boys. For their monthly meeting they made up code names. James liked to refer to Remus' condition as his 'furry little problem'.

**Sirius Black**: Padfoot was what James called him. Sirius turned into a massive dog in animagi and was therefore dubbed the name 'Padfoot'. He was one of the sexy, gorgeous men at Hogwarts as he liked to call himself. Girls just adored his 'rebel' attitude and amazingly good looks. Not to mention his devilish charm. Sirius was never one for following the rules so it was he who became known as the blood-traitor in his home and was soon disowned. He now lived with James' family who was practically his own by now. He had long swift dark black hair and stormy grey eyes. He was also very strong and muscular due to Qudditch, him being one of the team's beaters.

**Remus Lupin**: Remus was a werewolf and so he was so he was so afraid to get into a relationship. He was scared to care for someone in fear of hurting them. Thankfully he had two great friends who helped him by becoming illegal aimagi at their own peril. He was shy, kind, mature, smart, calm, quiet, but deep down you could tell he was a Marauder. He loved to prank and was most always the brains of some of their best pranks yet. He had sandy-brown colored hair and gentle brown eyes. He was a very skilled wizard. He wasn't into Qudditch as much as his friends were so when they talked about or were at practice he was often found reading a book. He loved reading. Though he wasn't into athletics it didn't he wasn't muscular, because he was, he just wasn't as much as his friends. He was actually quite thin. All in all he was pretty good-looking.

**Peter Pettigrew**: Peter was a follower of James and Sirius, and he practically "god-worshiped" them. He wasn't really smart and he was a bit of a misfit in the Marauders, but he still fit in. He was also a little quiet and shy around people, but he seemed to talk a little. He had dirty blond hair and watery blue eyes. No one knew how he was part of the Marauders but because he was no one questioned him. He was short and a little pudgy. He wasn't exactly smart or athletic. When he was in animagus form he was a rat which got him the name 'Wormtail'.

**A.N. I know you guys might be mad at me but I thought you should know about the characters and the groups before I start my story so that I don't have to waste my time explaining it in the _real _story! Read and Review! Tell me what you think about the characters; tell me what I should change about them. Send me anything even if it's a good job! Don't forget to R&R!!!**


	3. Returning To The Wizarding World

**DISCLAIMER- Really you think I'm the GREAT J.K. ROWLING! Thanks, but I prefer to be called Joan if you please… I'm just kidding I could never be as great of a writer as she could or I wouldn't be writing this fanfic but I would be writing a series of my own. So it is with a sad heart that I tell you that I DO NOT own the Harry Potter Series OR Characters, the only thing I truly OWN is _my_ characters, but I would very much like to own the characters. Thanks to all that thought of me as the GREAT J.K. ROWLING!**

**Chapter 3**: _Returning To the Wizarding World_

Riiinnnggg Riiinnnggg

Lily woke with a start that morning to her annoying alarm clock.

'_Why did I ever get that thing? Oh yeah, to stop Petunia from having to shove her horse face into my room to wake me up. Right now that doesn't sound like a good enough reason. Ugh! Well now that I'm up I might as well get ready'_

After that thought Lily stood groggily from her bed and turned off her clock. She turned to her clock to see how much time she had to get ready before leaving to return to her true home, Hogwarts.

'_It looks like I have an hour and fifteen minutes to get ready okay…'_ With that she slowly walked to the bathroom to take a shower. Realization finally hit her and she screamed at the top of her lungs…

"**_PETUNIA!"_**

"Urgh!" Lily grunted. The morning had all been a blur in her mind. Petunia, though she unconvincingly denied, had changed her alarm clock so that it would wake Lily up at 9:25. Lily always liked to wake up early on the day she returned to Hogwarts so she was quite perturbed by this. She had to rush through everything because she had to see that she had everything she needed for school. Now considering that she went to a **boarding school** that meant all of her clothes, because it was a **school for wizards** that meant things like cauldrons and parchment and her owl Amethyst, and considering that she was a **girl** that was a lot of stuff to put in a trunk. Luckily, Lily, who had been expecting something like this happen, since Petunia hated her and thought of her as a freak because she was a _witch_, had packed her things and got her outfit ready the day before. That didn't mean that it still didn't bother her. She was hoping she would have time to get ready so she could absolutely perfect for her first day. Now, for the lack of time, she felt plain, dull, and frustrated.

In the car she furiously tried to apply makeup so that at least a little bit of her was pretty. In her rush all she was able to put on were some jeans and a t-shirt and she was not happy with that. She had her hair up in a high side ponytail which she felt was rather tilted, and had only time to put on lip gloss. Now she was trying to at least put on eyeliner. Lily loved how eyeliner looked on her. She felt they brought out the bright green in her eyes. When the car finally pulled over, Lily let out a relieved sigh and properly finished applying her makeup. On the muggle side of the platform, she looked around to make sure no one was looking and ran through platforms nine and ten. In a few seconds she was standing in front of the Hogwarts Express.

Just then a familiar voice shouted,

"**Hey, Lily!!"**

**A.N. Hey sorry if it was boring I was a bit on writer's block. I have all these ideas about their school year just not Lily's morning. I hope you liked it. I have to go my really good friend's pregnant and we're going to see her. Bye! Don't forget to Read and Review!!!**


	4. Meeting Up With Old Friends

**DISCLAIMER- Really you think I'm the GREAT J.K. ROWLING! Thanks, but I prefer to be called Joan if you please… I'm just kidding I could never be as great of a writer as she could or I wouldn't be writing this fanfic but I would be writing a series of my own. So it is with a sad heart that I tell you that I DO NOT own the Harry Potter Series OR Characters, the only thing I truly OWN is _my_ characters, but I would very much like to own the characters. Thanks to all that thought of me as the GREAT J.K. ROWLING!**

**Chapter 4**: _Meeting Up With Old Friends_

_**Previously…**_

When the car finally pulled over, Lily let out a relieved sigh and properly finished applying her makeup. On the muggle side of the platform, she looked around to make sure no one was looking and ran through platforms nine and ten. In a few seconds she was standing in front of the Hogwarts Express.

Just then a familiar voice shouted,

"**Hey, Lily!!"**

_**Now…**_

Lily turned to see her best friend, Emily Nathan, standing behind her looking very excited.

"Em! I can't believe it! Oh my god you will never believe my morning. Tunia—" Lily started but was never able to finish because just then a pair of soft hands gently covered her eyes.

"Dani! Oh my god guys you will believe how glad I am to see you guys," she said gently removing the hands from her face and turning to her other best friend, "and how glad I am to be away from Tunia." She added grumpily. 'Tunia' was what Lily and her friends like to call her annoying sister Petunia.

"I can't even begin to tell you how much I felt like cursing her.'

"Oh, well that's to be expected isn't it… well besides Tunia how was your summer?" Dani asked casually, "been thinking about anyone like I don't know, James Potter maybe?" At that she backed up while a sincere smile played over her lips. She knew that it was never good to bring up James (or to Lily 'Potter') around Lily.

"**NO!!** How could you even say that! YOU especially know how much I hate him!" Lily practically screamed.

"Lily, shush they're coming this way and you couldn't possibly hate the Marauders I mean without them we wouldn't have met in the first place. Unless you have forgotten or wish you had never met us. That can't be right, right Lily?" Emily said with a look of mock sadness on her face.

Oh but little did she know how much Lily remembered that fateful day.

**FLASHBACK**

**The first-year Lily had met James for the first time and already she was in tears. She had been looking for a compartment and she had passed one that seemed empty so she went in. The moment she went in she saw his messy hair. She didn't want to intrude so she turned to leave until the boy said,**

"**Wait, please stay."**

**She looked back at him and sat down. Unfortunately for Lily she was unable to see the smirk that the boy was trying so hard to keep down. At that moment three boys had come in with two different girls. All of the kids looked the same age which meant that they were all first years. Lily didn't know anyone yet but it seemed that the four boys had already had the pleasure of meeting each other as they all shared a knowing smile and made sure they all sat together. _But what do they know? What is going to happen? _Lily thought to herself. All of a sudden she felt uneasy sitting with the boys so she got ready to leave and stood. Right then a mysterious, unpleasant, and for lack of a better word goo fell on the three girls. Bursting into tears the three girls ran out covered and all and went to find another compartment. Out of pure luck the girls happened to run into the same compartment and that was when the girls met each other and became best friends.**

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Right then Lily was pulled out of her reverie when she heard someone say,

"Are you lovely ladies taking about little old me?"

Lily turned to see who was talking. It was Sirius Black.

"No _Black _who would be dumb enough to even mention you let alone us of all people." Lily told him coldly. It was known all over Hogwarts that Lily and Sirius were not friends.

"Ouch, Lily, that hurt!" Sirius said in mock sadness.

"Calm down, Padfoot, Evans was just kidding. Right, Evans?" James said coming from behind Sirius and looking to Lily.

"Oh really, you thought I was kidding, no really I was being quite," and at this Lily turned to Sirius, "_Sirius_."

"Wow, Lily, I never thought I'd hear you make that joke."

"Well the opportunity was too perfect," Lily turned to face her chuckling friend, "Remus."

"Yeah you got me; you should've seen the look on the Prongs' face."

"**HEY!**" Prongs shouted, turning a few heads their way. But Remus continued as if nothing had happened.

"I mean I have actually never seen Sirius look so sad. He was so worried you really weren't his friend."

Now something from both the other two boys came out, "**HEY!!**" They began to yell.

"Was I ever?" Lily said trying hard to keep down a smirk. The boys threw a horrified glance at Lily for getting into it and then began a heated argument.

In the midst of all the yelling the girls managed to slip away from them and get on the train.

"Hurry and find a compartment before they find that we've gone. Come on, _rapido_." Daniella said.

So they quickly looked for a compartment to sit in. Once they found one they sat down and began to gossip.

"So, Lily, how was your summer? Did anything interesting happen? _Cough -_ James Potter _– Cough_" Emily chuckled.

"Em! I can't believe you would even think that. Who could possibly willingly think about your _Cough –_ James Potter _– Cough_?" Lily squeaked. "Just for that I won't tell you my great news." At hearing of news Emily immediately got up and begged Lily.

"Pretty please tell Little Em of your great news! Pretty please with a strawberry on top!"

"Only if you beg Em, and it's a cherry on top."

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is!"

"Not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"It's not if you don't like cherries!"

"Whatever!" Lily said exasperated, especially since she'd wasted her energy on such a useless argument. "Now that's over with start begging."

Daniella burst into laughter and only grew more hysterical as Emily got down on her knees with an "As you wish, your majesty."

Emily began to wave her arms up and down in a praising manner while chanting, "I am unworthy!"

Then in the middle of the chant you will never believe who walked in.

The Marauders.

"Em, babe, don't insult yourself that way. Of course you're worthy enough for Sirius Black."

Emily looked up towards Sirius and put on a look of pure disgust on her face. Then she made a movement that made it look like she was vomiting.

"Ew! I just threw up in my mouth a little thinking about that."

"Okay seeing as you were just put through that terrible horrible image I guess I forgive you. So my news is… drum roll please… I made Head Girl!" Lily ended in a squeal. Just then all the girls started jumping and squeaking their congratulations to Lily. After the commotion Daniella asked,

"So who's Head Boy?"

"I actually don't know but I hope it's someone I know."

At this the boys shared a look. Through their squeals the girls hadn't noticed the boys all look at James with a mix of shock and amusement on their faces.

"Oh, I think it's someone you know _very_ well." James said smugly.

"Oh so you know huh. Well is it Remus?" Lily asked curiously.

Lily looked to Remus, "Nope not me." He said in a knowing voice.

Lily was starting to get annoyed, "Well then who is it?!"

"Me!" James said with a smirk on his face.

Lily's thoughts raced, _No! It can't be Potter. The Heads have to do everything together. They even have their own dormitory together. It wasn't FAIR!!!! Why in all of the boys in Hogwarts did it have to be Potter! I would have preferred even Snape to Potter. Well maybe not but still! What was Dumbledore thinking?! That's it he must have not been thinking. It must be all a big mistake that he was going to correct at the feast tonight. But what if it wasn't?! Then what? _And at this thought Lily's world began to fade away… then all you heard was a loud,

"**_THUMP!_**"

**A.N. Sorry for not updating sooner but I had homework. I was doing this one during class and uploaded it while my parents thought I was doing homework. Hope you liked it and that it was long enough. Last chapter was tough though because I was on a serious writer's block. Oh! Before I forget today I got on a sugar high from some gummy worms. I could NOT stop moving. Then right after lunch for the first 15 minutes of class I started cracking up for no reason at all. I almost got in trouble but managed to stifle my giggles for long enough. It was what I like to call my Laughing Breakdown! I know it was pretty random but I felt like sharing the fact with you guys. Read & Review! I'll try to update soon!**


	5. On The Way To School

**A.N. Okay I know it has been the longest time since I have updated but I have had three projects to do. School has me very busy. It especially didn't help that I couldn't decide what to take out of thus chapter during editing. I want to thank all my reviewers. Thank You to:**

**Lily Hermione Potter**

**Oanamonica**

**Brazilian Princess**

**Coreagurl**

**Lady Carmilla Sanguina**

**If I didn't reply to all of you I'm sorry and just review again and I promise to reply. If I didn't spell your name right tell me and I'll fix it. Thanks again for reviewing!!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I'm definitely not J.K. Rowling! For one thing I'm Spanish and American. Second, the only things I own so far are this story plot, Emily, and Daniella. Last but not least, I'M NOT EVEN BLOODY ENGLISH!!! Please don't be foolish and believe I'm Ms. Rowling.**

And at this thought Lily's world began to fade away… then all you heard was a loud,

"**_THUMP!_**"

Lily awoke with a jolt. She looked around and saw only her friends.

"Oh my goodness guys, I just had the weirdest dream. I dreamt that—" but Lily never got to finish what she was saying when she looked further and more closely into the compartment and saw four boys who were usually never there, the same four boys who just happened to be in her dream. Then it hit her. All of the previous events flooded her mind along with the aching in her head. "It wasn't a dream was it?"

Emily and Daniella shook their heads with smiles on their faces. "Nope." They said simultaneously.

"And just how long have I been out?"

"Oh just two hours!" said an overly perky Sirius.

"TWO HOURS! YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" At this Lily looked out the window and back to her friends seeing that they had their robes on already, "OH MY GOD! WE'RE NEARLY THERE! I HAVE TO CHANGE!"

On Lily's last words all three of the girls looked at the boys expectantly. They didn't catch it.

"What?" asked a befuddled Sirius.

"GO!!" They said in unison.

At the girls' words the boys left and began to chat outside the compartment with the trolley lady who just happened to be coming around for her daily routes.

Inside the compartment a worried Lily changed rather quickly into her Hogwarts robes.

After trying to stifle their giggles the girls found they could no longer hold it in. Lily gave them a questioning look. Daniella replied through giggles, "It (laugh) was (laugh) all (laugh) a (laugh) joke! You (laugh) still have (laugh) another hour! (laugh) (laugh)" Lily gave them a look meant to kill.

"You mean to say that I got all worried for nothing! SIRIUS!!"

Right then Sirius poked his head through the door, "Yes, dear?"

"Oh how could you!? Why I ought to-"

"What eat all this candy us gentlemen bought for you." James said as he walked into the compartment.

"_Gracias_, James. (Thank You, James)" Daniella said.

"Dig in!"

Peter didn't need to be told twice and immediately began to wolf down anything in sight. Daniella and Remus began to chat animatedly between themselves. Sirius then decided to tell Emily how great he was and how much she would benefit by dating him. That left Lily and James.

"Sooooooo…"

**A.N. That's the end of the chapter what did you think? I know it is a bit short but if I put the whole conversation I thought the chapter would be too long so it will be in the next chapter. Don't worry I promise next chapter will be really long. Please tell me what you liked and what you didn't like. Read and Review! Thanks!**


	6. Author's Note

**PLEASE READ THIS: DO NOT SKIP!!!!!!**

**A/N I want to say I'm sorry for the wait and to tell you it will be a little longer. My Internet at home is down and that's is where the next two chapters are typed. They were supposed to be your Thanksgiving present but now it will probably take a while. Hey, I'm thinking about giving you 3 or 4 chapters for Christmas how does everyone like that? Review or Message your replies.**


	7. Long Way To Go

**A.N. I'd like to thank all my reviewers for reading and reviewing. They are:**

**Lily Hermione Potter**

**Oanamonica**

**Brazilian Princess**

**Coreagurl**

**Lady Carmilla Sanguina**

**iloveSkaterBoys**

**Also I would like to apologize for not updating sooner. Seriously this whole week I've had two tests every single day this week. But don't pity me cause I know how to study and I'll let you in on a little secret. Ready. I'm _brilliant_! SHHHHHH!! Oh and here's the story I know I promised it would be really long.**

**DISCLAIMER: Luchoooooooooooo! Libreeeeeeeeeeeeee! NOOOOOOO! Now that you have removed my luchador mask you have discovered my identity, which you, sadly, see is NOT J. K. Rowling.**

**Previously…**

Peter didn't need to be told twice and immediately began to wolf down anything in sight. Daniella and Remus began to chat animatedly between themselves. Sirius then decided to tell Emily how great he was and how much she would benefit by dating him. That left Lily and James.

"Sooooooo…"

**Now…**

Lily raked her mind for conversation starters… '_Oh! Of course the summer would be a perfect topic until our friends decide to include us.'_

"Soooooo," Lily started again, "How was your summer?"

When James had heard Lily speak to him his ears perked up, that is until she mentioned summer. Now he had to relive all those awful memories all over again. "Oh, they were fine. How was yours?" He said trying to switch the subject from him to Lily.

Lily noticed his hesitation and sensed there was more but didn't push it, "Well the usual…"

"And the usual is…" James said emphasizing the '_is'_.

"OH! Well my prat of a sister Tunia was sooooo annoying," At this the other girls knew Lily was going to begin to rant on and on about Petunia. "She's been such a jerk ever since I got my letter for Hogwarts. She's thought that I was a _freak_. Oh My God! I felt so much like telling her to seriously get over herself! You know what I think she's jealous that I'm a witch and she's not! You know what I mean! She jus-" Lily never got to finish her sentence because that was when Emily and Sirius finally decided to have an eating contest who could eat the most amount of chocolate in five minutes. "Ewwww, that's disgusting guys!"

"Well," Sirius said between bites, his mouth full of food, "Emily, here, thinks she can eat more than I can so I had to prove her wrong."

"Sirius Black, you do not ever again talk to me with your mouth full. One, it proves you have no manners. Two, the sight is absolutely revolting. And three, It makes you seem even more like the dog you are!" Lily said feeling nauseous just looking at Sirius.

At Lily's last line the boys, save Peter who hadn't been paying attention, gave different looks and sounds. Prongs at first snorted, but quickly switched to worry and fear that Lily knew their secret. Moony shared this look but also had a mix of astonishment and admiration at Lily because if she had guessed their secret it would prove that she was very clever, indeed. Now, Sirius, _tried_ to portray a look of shock and worry but failed miserably due to all the not chewed food stuffed in his mouth. Just then though, before Lily could comment their looks, Emily screamed.

"I WON! HA! HA! SIRIUS BLACK, NEVER UNDERESTIMATE EMILY NATHAN AGAIN!"

"Awww, that's not fair I was talking to Lily and then she called me a-"Sirius whined, that is until James interrupted him with a cough and a don't-say-what-your-about-to-say look.

Then their surprised and worried faces finally hit Lily. "Hey guys, why were you so surprised and worried when I called Sirius a-" but she too was interrupted by James,

"We were so surprised by how much like your sister you seem." James quickly covered up.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!" Lily screamed.

"Wait, what's happening?" Daniella said finally getting into the conversation.

"I don't know it all started when Lily called Sirius something." Emily stated.

"Well, what did he do?"

"Nothing, at least James didn't let him do anything. He changed the subject by saying that Lily was like her sister."

"Oh really, this should be interesting."

And with that they turned back on the current row that was playing before them.

Meanwhile

"I said that I can see where your sister gets her personality. Or does it run through the family?" James said obviously not seeing what was wrong.

"OH NO YOU DIDN'T!" Lily yelled.

"Actually, yes I did." James said still clearly driving himself into a tornado blind.

"UGH! HOW IN THE WORLD COULD YOU COMPARE ME TO THAT HORSE-FACED SCUM! OR IS YOUR BIG-HEAD CLOUDING YOUR VIEW?!"

Finally getting the problem James tried to think of how to get out of it until he realized what Lily had said.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!"

"I CALLED YOU 'AN EGOTISTICAL ARROGANT IGNORANT SCUM-BAG TOE-RAG PRAT WHO CAN'T GET ENOUGH OF HIMSELF'!"

"THAT'S NOT TRUE! YOU'RE GOING TO REGRET SAYING THOSE WORDS!"

Lily began to speak in an eerily calm-like voice that was still icy as well. "Oh really I'm so scared."

At this point everyone else in the compartment was watching the argument, even Peter who had looked up from his eating to see who was making all the noise. Their heads turning with each shout eyeing the two standing figures seeing what they would do next.

"You better be," James said with equal intensity, "or we'll just have to fix that won't we."

"Then start fixing, _prat_."

The two figures both sat down on opposite sides of the compartment in a huff.

"Awwwwwww, but it was getting good! Again! Again!" Sirius complained.

Lily looked out the window. She could see the castle coming up. '_This was going to be a long year. Why did Potter have to be Head Boy? Is this Dumbledore's way of punishing me? What have I done to deserve this kind of punishment?'_

"Hogsmeade's coming up, girls, so be ready."

"Oh, and what about us?" Sirius said.

"Remus, will you tell your arrogant friends that they can do anything they damn well please and that I could care less? Oh and, Remus, do you mind me asking why you tolerate those toe-rags and bother to call them _friends?_" Lily said still looking out the window.

"Hey! Why do I get in this treatment I didn't do anything to you?" Sirius protested.

"I really can't say why I'm friends with them." Remus said as if Sirius hadn't spoke, "Oh and Sirius would like to know why he is receiving this treatment."

"May I suggest ditching your so-called friends and finding new ones? Also you can tell prat #2 that it was his fault I got into a row with prat #1." Lily said icily.

"Okay seriously guys, can we stop with this kind of talking we can't start the year like this and it's kind of annoying." Daniella said.

Lily shot her a glare, "_Que_?" Daniella said. (What?)

Lily rolled her eyes and looked away. At that precise moment the Hogwarts Express stopped and pulled into the station at Hogsmeade. '_Finally._' Lily thought, '_Oh wait Potter and I have to round up firsties. Oh that'll be fun!_' Lily's thoughts were interrupted by Emily's calls to her.

"Lily!"

"What you don't have to yell!"

"Well you weren't listening."

"Let's just go."

"That's what I was going to say."

Just then Daniella came and said, "Come on, _Vamonos, _girls." (Let's go.)

**A.N. I feel like a caveman. I typed this on my home computer and now internet isn't working which means I have to handwrite this and type it somewhere else that is unless I want to make you guys wait forever for an update. Let's take a vote. No, you want me to handwrite? Oh, great well let me go get a pencil… Thanks a lot guys. (Hint: note the sarcasm.)**


	8. Hogwarts Here We Come

**A.N. I'd like to thank all my reviewers for reading and reviewing. They are:**

**Lily Hermione Potter**

**Oanamonica**

**Brazilian Princess**

**Coreagurl**

**Lady Carmilla Sanguina**

**iloveSkaterBoys**

**LifeAtRandom**

**A/N: I know everyone may want to know what James was thinking and how his summer went but you will find out in a future chapter coming soon.**

**DISCLAIMER: As I proved to you in my last chapter I may be a caveman but I'm definitely not J.K. Rowling.**

**Chapter 7: **_Hogwarts Here We Come!_

**Previously…**

**Lily rolled her eyes and looked away. At that precise moment the Hogwarts Express stopped and pulled into the station at Hogsmeade. '_Finally._' Lily thought, '_Oh wait Potter and I have to round up firsties. Oh that'll be fun!_' Lily's thoughts were interrupted by Emily's calls to her.**

"**Lily!"**

"**What you don't have to yell!"**

"**Well you weren't listening."**

"**Let's just go."**

"**That's what I was going to say."**

**Just then Daniella came and said, "Come on, _Vamonos, _girls." (Let's go.)**

_Now…_

Lily got up and followed Em and Dani out the door. She saw Alice White her friend who was also in Gryffindor. She ran to catch up to her, leaving Em and Dani behind.

"Hey Ali!"

Alice turned around to see her friend running and stopped walking. "Oh hey Lily! So what's up with you?"

"Nothing much I just got into a huge row with Potter. You know things like that. Oh and I found who Head Boy was. I can't say I wasn't disappointed."

"Really well that's to be expected. Let me guess it was because James got Head Boy."

"Of course what else! That arrogant prick- wait how did you know?" Lily asked surprised, of course that was one of the reasons she was such great friends with Alice she always seemed to know what she was thinking or feeling. Alice White had wavy brown hair with plain brown eyes. She had tanned skin most likely from the summer and ruby red lips. She was pretty but quite shy. She was very understanding and a worthy friend.

"Jeez, Lily, you don't have to look so astonished. I just guessed and by the way you guys were yelling on the train I was pretty sure it wasn't Remus or Black."

Lily leaned in and gave her friend a giant bear hug. "Ugh, I've missed you Ali. Come with me to round up firsties, I'm afraid that if they're alone with me and Potter some might get hurt in all the commotion."

Alice chuckled, "Sure why not, we don't want the firsties to think Hogwarts is a violent school now do we?" Both girls laughed at this and went back to the train to gather the first-years and take them to Hagrid.

When the girls reached the train they both started to shout things like, "First years this way!" or in Lily's case, "Firsties over here!" When it looked like the girls had gathered all of the first-years they made their way to the giant figure of Hagrid.

"Okay first-years this is Hagrid and he'll be taking you to the castle where you'll be sorted. There's no need to worry he won't hurt you he's actually very kind." Lily called to the children. With that the kids made their way to the lake with Hagrid where the boats were waiting. Lily and Alice looked to see if there were any carriages left. There seemed to be one waiting for them.

"See, Ali, I told you he was terrible. He didn't even bother to help us get the first-years to Hagrid." The two stepped up into the carriage.

There waiting for them was Potter, Black, Lupin, Pettigrew, Nathan, and Santos.

"Oh it's just you guys." Lily said to the group, she then turned to Alice and continued her conversation. "He _is_ so bloody terrible!"

"Tsk! Tsk! Lily, language!" Sirius jested. "And whom may I ask are you talking about?"

"It's **Evans** to you **Black**. And no, you may **not** ask, for it is none of your business," turning again to Alice to continue her conversation. "He is so arrogant and he has such a big-head!"

"Umm, Lily." Alice started, but Lily didn't seem to hear.

"He thinks he's soooo popular and everybody _loves_ him. Well they most definitely don't! Don't you think so?"

"Umm, Lily."

"Oh my gosh, don't tell me you actually tolerate the bugger?!"

"I wonder who she's talking about." whispered James to Remus in his ear.

"I don't know maybe Sirius."

James chuckled and turned back to the conversation.

"No, Lily, of course not but still you should take into consideration the people listening in to our conversation. I mean seriously, look around everyone's listening, and I _mean **everyone**_ _is listening_."

"You know what I could care less what _he_ thinks, therefore I **don't **_care_ if anyone hears this and tells him, but I'll stop ranting about how completely mental he is to everyone because I feel like it, just so you guys know." The last phrase Lily glanced at everyone in the room. "The last thing I want _everyone_ to _know_ is that if he keeps asking me out every bloody minute I WILL GET PHYSICAL! So you guys tell him that." '_There, now he knows I was talking about him and will learn to leave me alone.'_

James eyes were wide. He now knew he was the subject of her rant. '_What have I done to upset her now? Besides the row… OH NO! I forgot to round the first-years!'_

"Oh and thanks for helping me gather first years, _James._" Lily said in feign sweet voice with a very icy touch.

'_This is going to be a **long** year!'_ James thought.


	9. Eat Up

**A.N. I'd like to apologize to all who may have reviewed or even at least read my story and I hope this little packet of chapters makes up for lost time. To my reviewers who reviewed during my everlasting and still ongoing caveman era I will be sure to recognize in chapter 9.**

**DISCLAIMER: "Waaah! Waaaaah! Waaaaaaaaaaah!" The newborn baby screams. "Congratulations! You've just given birth to a beautiful baby girl," The doctor tells the mother. "What will you name her?" The gleaming mother replies, "Anything but J.K. Rowling."**

**According to my mother I am most definitely not J.K. Rowling. Therefore I do not own _Harry Potter_, his Parents, and the whole _Series _of friends. (PLEASE DON'T EXCUSE MY GREAT PUN!)**

_**Previously………………**_

"**No, Lily, of course not but still you should take into consideration the people listening in to our conversation. I mean seriously, look around everyone's listening, and I _mean everyone_ _is listening_."**

"**You know what I could care less what _he_ thinks, therefore I don't _care_ if anyone hears this and tells him, but I'll stop ranting about how completely mental he is to everyone because I feel like it, just so you guys know." The last phrase Lily glanced at everyone in the room. "The last thing I want _everyone_ to _know_ is that if he keeps asking me out every bloody minute I WILL GET PHYSICAL! So you guys tell him that." '_There, now he knows I was talking about him and will learn to leave me alone.'_**

**James eyes were wide. He now knew he was the subject of her rant. '_What have I done to upset her now? Besides the row… OH NO! I forgot to round the first-years!'_**

"**Oh and thanks for helping me gather first years, _James._" Lily said in feign sweet voice with a very icy touch.**

'**_This is going to be a long year!'_ James thought.**

_Now……………_

The carriage ride to the castle was silent. Along the way their lone carriage was surrounded by others. Noise filled the crowded walls yet none was commenced from the inside.

"Guys, what's up?" Sirius said with a mischievous grin on his face. No one answered. "The CEILING! GET IT!" Sirius squealed with delight. Yet still no one broke the silence aside from Sirius. "Sorry, just trying to lighten the mood." And the grin was soon wiped off his face.

An intense feeling could be sensed within those very walls in which held these eight students. The feeling was very odd and unusual. It was frightening because it held everyone so tight no one dared try to break its bind, and those who made attempts failed miserably. It was as if each were a damsel (**A.N. I don't know the word for boy because the boy does the saving but you know what I mean**) in distress waiting, praying for their knight in shining armor to come. As time passed it seemed that their silver fantasy would remain a dream until they heard a loud grunt-like snore come from Peter. At that everyone cracked up, save Lily and James whom now it seemed the strong feelings were enveloping. You could almost touch the emotions that were radiating off the two teenagers, but what those sentiments were it was far too difficult to discover let alone explain.

"Hey look guys, we're here. _Estamos aquí,_" Daniella said.

"Oh good 'cause I'm starving. Any longer and I would have to go to the big guy and make a formal complaint." Sirius said alleviated. At this Lily guffawed.

"Sorry." Lily blushed.

"What? You didn't think I would do it?"

"Correction: I didn't think you _could_ do it. Let alone make an apology formal. Wow, formal where did you learn that word, Remus? I'm just saying because even if you had to stare at the definition of it in a dictionary (**A.N. I don't know if there was a wizard name for it**) for 10 hours you still wouldn't memorize it.So no, I don't think you wouldn't do it I just think you wouldn't _comprehend _the _concept_." Lily snapped.

Just then James barked, "Hey don't do that to him!"

"Don't you **dare** get into it, **Potter**! And I can do what ever I please with **Black**!" With that Lily stormed off to the feast.

In the Great Hall the two separate groups of friends sat at exactly opposite ends of the Gryffindor table. Daniella and Emily were shocked and speechless towards Lily's behavior towards the boys and so their side was missing its usually chatty buzz. The same loss for words was occurring in the other side of the room where the four Marauders were seated.

This lack of the usual noise led out for the Sorting and Dumbledore's Speech as it lacked Sirius's comments. People were beginning to notice and a whole new set of murmurs arose. Finally the girls got the courage to speak with Lily about what happened.

"People are acting as though they found out Dumbledore had a girlfriend, the lack of noise it not that interesting a topic." Daniella grumbled.

"I know what you mean," Lily replied, "they're acting like they actually liked those boys' rude comments."

"Well, Lily, you have to admit they were kind of funny." Emily voiced.

"No, it was arrogant and stupid." Lily retorted.

"Don't you think you're being a bit hard on them?" Emily countered.

"If I'm being hard it's because they deserve it! Is that what you really think? This is just me overreacting?! Well at least you told me upfront how you felt. I'll just leave you and Sirius to snog down here while I go to the Head's Dormitory." Emily gasped. "Oh, don't act so surprised you play the _most_ obvious game of hard-to-get. Ugh! I'm gone! I'll see you at breakfast Daniella." Without so much as nodding to Emily or even looking her way she calmly walked down the table and out the doors, the two girls watching her departure in silence.

"What was that about?" asked a confused Emily.

"Please don't tell me you don't get what she's saying. Why did you have to say that? Why didn't you just take her side or politely disagree?" Daniela said appalled at Emily's actions toward the incident.

"What was I supposed to say?! 'Sorry, Lily, but I think you're wrong.'"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Now I see why you and Sirius go so well together."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"_Nada!_ I'm going to go see Lily. Why don't you just stay away from her for awhile?"

"Merlin! I can't believe you! I thought you liked Remus! How can you just sit there and let her talk ill about him and his friends?!"

"Because, Emily, a friend is way more important than any guy. You of all people should know that by now. And you know what, why don't you stay away from both of us? That way you can have some space to think about what is more important in your life." Daniella turned and strode to the doors off to look for Lily.

'_What just happened? How can one day change from hanging with your two best friends to losing your two best friends? What am I going to do without them?'_ A tear fell down her cheek. She stood up and looked to the doors, the doors that had taken her friends away. She turned her gaze to the four boys on the other side of the room. _'Maybe, just maybe they'll let me be part of their group. Maybe I can make new best friends? I should have never been so dependent on those two; it's time to move on.' _ Another tear fell. _'But for now, I have to go.' _ Emily Nathan then sauntered out the Great Hall doors letting her feet lead her anywhere, hopefully to her bed.


	10. Passing Notes In Class

_**Chapter 10**_

**Previously…**

**Remus and Daniella walked out of the Hospital Wing. "Do you think they will be okay?" Dani asked.**

"**Yeah, you shouldn't worry they'll both probably be back by tomorrow."**

"**Okay. Hey, Remus, can you do me a favor?"**

"**Yeah, of course."**

"**Can you not tell anybody about this, not even Sirius or _Emily_?" Daniella asked pronouncing Emily's name with disgust, "I mean, it's James and Lily's business not ours."**

"**Sure I can do that. Just out of curiosity, what happened between you and Emily?"**

**This made Dani mad and she responded bitterly, "Why don't you ask her yourself?! You guys are buddies aren't you?!" She stormed off to her dormitory.**

**Now…**

As Remus had predicted both James and Lily were let out the very next day, Sunday. That day Lily and Dani both avoided Em and had fun, the same went for vice versa. Today was the first day of classes. Lily and Dani were eating breakfast at the Dining Hall.

"Did you hear there was a Death Eater attack in Amher?" Alice said as she sat down next to Lily on the right.

"Nope, I didn't, Ali, did you, Lils?"

"Neither did I, when did it happen?"

"Just yesterday. Amher isn't far from here either; do you think Hogwarts will be targeted?" Alice asked scared.

"I don't think so…" Daniella said apprehensively.

"Guys, haven't you read _Hogwarts, a History_? If you have then you should know that there is no way for Death Eaters to make it here. There are too many protection and shield charms placed on Hogwarts for the Death Eater's to have a chance of coming in." Lily answered although not convincing herself along with the others.

On the other side of the Hall four other students were speaking about the same topic.

"Moony, can you believe what people have been talking about?" Prongs asked angrily.

"No, but Prongs what's got you so mad?" Remus replied. When Sirius heard Remus' question he gave James a sorrowful look and took over.

"Remus, mate, last summer Death Eaters invaded the manor and killed Mr. and Mrs. Potter." At that Emily gasped. She had stayed quiet throughout the conversation because she did not like to speak of Death Eaters for they had killed her muggle best friend from England. The boys had forgotten she was there.

"I can't believe it!" Emily began to bawl. Sirius who was seated next to her began to comfort her.

"I'm sorry, mate," Remus said miserably, "I give you my condolences."

"Thanks, Remus, but I promise you I am going to do everything in my power to stop Voldemort."

Trying to change the subject, Sirius said, "So, James, you going to put together a good team this year." James was the Gryffindor Qudditch Captain and everyone expected him to lead Gryffindor to victory.

"I don't know… We need Daniella but I'm afraid she's way to mad at me to try-out."

"Prongs don't worry so much I bet Remus, here, such a handsome fellow, could convince the lovely lady to try-out." Sirius said lightening the mood. Remus blushed when Sirius spoke of him and Dani.

"Hey where's Peter?" Remus asked.

"I don't know, I haven't seen him much today." Sirius answered.

Emily had stopped crying and looked toward James, "Hey, James, what are you looking at?" All three of them followed James' gaze and saw Lily, Daniella, and Alice were talking… with three boys. By the looks of it they were Frank Longbottom, Tyler Duke, and Johnny Carter.

Frank Longbottom was Captain of the Hufflepuff team. He was kind and gentle and a tall fellow. Johnny Carter was also on the Hufflepuff team. He was the team's seeker and was sleek yet fit. Tyler Duke was the Ravenclaw Captain. He was very smart and made clever strategies, he also just so happened to be chatting with James' Lily. Frank was happily laughing with Alice and, to Remus' dismay; Daniella was talking intently with Johnny.

Then simultaneously all three of the girls nodded and the group all stood up and made their way out of the Hall, laughing all the way. When they got to the boys' side of the table Lily and Dani glanced at the Marauders and Emily, turned to their own group of friends, whispered something, then started giggling. The Marauders and Emily were watching so intently that all other noise had washed away so when the six people walked out of the doors they were drowned within all the sound.

"Look, mates, I'm awful sorry to tell you this but it looks like those girls got dates." Sirius stated.

"Way to state the obvious Mr. Insightful." James spat.

"Whoa, what's up with you, Prongs?" Sirius questioned.

"Nothing, mate. I'm going to go I'll see you guys later."

"Way to be insensitive, Sirius!" Remus said once James had left, also hurt.

"Guys let's not do this. We don't want to get into a fight do we?" Emily pointed out. "Sirius maybe you should talk to James."

"No, Emily, I think he shouldn't. We should all just let James cool down on his own." Remus suggested.

"Well, so much for getting Dani to join the team." Sirius said glumly.

Remus glared at him and got up to leave, "Come on guys let's go to class."

In Transfiguration

The Marauders, except for Peter who didn't take Newt Transfiguration, Emily, Lily, and Daniella were having Transfiguration class with Professor McGonagall and all they were really doing was passing notes and not paying attention.

(**A/N: Daniella- bold, Lily- **_italics_**, James- **underlined**, Sirius- _bold italics_ Hope it's not too confusing)**

**Lily do you want to forgive Emily?**

_No Why?_

**I don't know it's kinda getting hard 2 ignore her**

_I know what you mean but I'm still not ready to, she hurt me too badly to let it go just like that. Plus she's been hanging out with the Marauders so it doesn't matter, she's probably forgotten all about us by now. Can we change the subject?_

**OK, well can you believe the awesome dates we just got? **(Dani chuckled when she passed the note to Lily.)

_No, but who cares 'cause we got them. LOL. Anyway did you see the Marauders' faces when we walked past them? It was priceless. Remus looked so heartbroken. Take a minute before you pass this back McGonagall's coming._

The girls pretended to work while McGonagall walked past them. Once she left the girls began to pass notes as discreetly as possible, but somebody noticed them.

**Stop kidding around Remus does not like me especially now that I have a date with someone that's not him.**

_No, he's just sad that he didn't get to you first._

A note fell in front of Lily's face that wasn't Daniella.

_**Whoa, don't tell me the two smartest girls aren't paying attention and just passing notes… Bad girls!**_

_**-SB. :)**_

Lily showed Daniella the note and asked her, "Should I answer it or just rip it?"

"Respond, and then rip it!" Daniella told Lily amused.

_What do you want Black?_

_**Just want to see what you two bad girls are talking about and what you two were doing talking to Johnny and Tyler…**_

Lily and Daniella looked to where Sirius was sitting and laughed at him… and then Lily ripped the note in to tiny pieces. Sirius saw this and turned to James. He poked him and then pointed out Lily and Daniella high-fiveing and writing notes again.

**Wow, I guess you were right about them being sad we got dates. Hey Lils do you want to double date?**

_Of course I do let's ask the boys if we can, we could even triple date with Alice._

**That would be so cool! We should get dates more often it's so much fun!!!!!**

Just then another note fell in front of Lily, and another in front of Daniella.

Hey Lily, can we talk? Privately?

-JP

_**Dani are you trying out for Qudditch this year?**_

_**-SB**_

Dani and Lily looked at each other and said at the same time "Respond and Rip!"

_Why should I Potter?!_

**Nope!**

Because Lily it's important…

_**Why not?!**_

Lily and Dani glanced at their notes and at each other, "Respond?"

_It's Evans to you and anything you have to say can't be important enough to bother wasting my time on!_

**Because I don't feel like it that's why!**

I'm serious Lily Evans! We need to talk, please meet me by the lake tonight at 8:00. If you don't show up I'll know your reply.

-James

_**I hate to admit it and you better not tell the others but the team needs you. Reconsider.**_

_**-Sirius**_

The girls didn't know what to do; they switched notes and asked each other for advice. "Should we still rip them?" Lily asked.

"I really don't know… Wait I have an idea! Let's pretend to rip them but really keep them that way they don't know we're really confused." Daniella recommended.

"Good idea… Ready… Set… Go!"

At the same time the girls pretended to rip up the papers and secretly put them away so that they could think them over later. Then class ended.

"Lils, what do you have next?"

"I have a free period what about you?" Lily asked.

"I do too! Let's go see if Alice has one and then look for the guys!"

"Yeah sure!"

"Did you guys hear that?" Sirius asked incredulously, "They're so excited about their dates! I can't believe them, they're… they're… they're betraying Gryffindor going out with people on the other teams!"

"It doesn't matter Sirius just let them be…"James said in a dull voice, "Who has a free period right now?" Everyone raised their hands. "Okay then let's go find Peter and hang out." In his head James thoughts ran wild, '_Will she come? Oh please let her come! What am I going to say? What am I going to wear?'_


	11. The Meeting

_**Chapter 11**_

**(A/N: There will be no previously in this chapter because it would be too long. I was wondering, is it annoying for me to do the 'Previously…'s? Also I would like people to send me stories they want me to advertise. It doesn't matter if you didn't write them. Send me the name, author, Summary, and Story ID. Review me your replies!)**

**Advertisement: Time Warp by GoddessGirl16328 Story ID: 2832524**

**(I don't have a summary but I'll give it to you when I can get it. This story is completed. It has forty chapters. It is really good! Please read it!!)**

"Alice, what am I going to do? Look at it! Should I go? Should I ignore it? I don't know what to do!" Lily panicked.

"Lily, would you care if James was soooooo mad at you that he kept playing pranks on you and insulting you every time your paths crossed?" Alice asked.

"Of course! He would make my life a living hell!"

"Then you should go. Just because you show up for this talk doesn't mean you're going to come out with a date or you're going to have to agree to anything he says." Alice advised.

"Okay, I'll go but what to wear?!" Lily said rummaging through her trunk.

"Well, it's still warm so you could wear capris or… if you want you can wear a mini skirt." Alice alleged cautiously.

"I'll wear the black mini skirt. If I wear that can I wear this red tank top?" Lily showed the shirt to her.

"Well, it might get cold don't forget. Here you can use my black mid-jacket. And use those black platforms." Alice said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Classes passed quickly and soon it was time to get ready for the meeting. Lily was panicking as usual and Alice and Daniella were there calming her down.

"Lily, breathe just breathe! It will be okay as long as you breathe. Okay now let me do your makeup. We'll make him wish he would have never gotten on your bad side." Daniella joked.

"Makeup? I thought we were just talking… and how does looking pretty do all that to Potter?" Lily wondered.

"By making him _want_ you, Lily. By making him angry at himself for not being _your_ man. By making him envy Tyler Duke for ever having the chance to go out with you." Daniella prepped Lily until she was sure she looked absolutely adorable. "There, now you look positively sexy!"

"What if I don't want to look sexy?!" Lily complained.

"Well, then too bad for you because I won't let you change. Plus I bet James will want you looking _Bonita_!"

"Well, I personally don't care what he thinks! I'm going to change." Lily said pouting.

"Alice, tell her not to change!" Daniella commanded.

Alice had been watching the scene play out with an amused look and eagerly said to Lily, "Lils, you look really pretty and you don't have enough time to change. Look at the time." Alice was right, Lily had only ten minutes to get there on time and Lily was always punctual if not early. She had to hurry.

"Oh all right guys! Wish me luck!" And Lily started off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

James waited patiently for Lily. He had come 30 minutes earlier just to make sure he wasn't late. He still didn't know what to say and Lily was bound to show up soon… that is if she did come at all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lily had begun to run. She couldn't be late! '_I can't believe I'm rushing for Potter!_' Lily could see the lake coming in to view. She was going to make it!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

James could see someone running. This was it. The moment he was waiting for. It was finally going to happen. _'I might as well get ready for it.'_ He thought. James moved toward the figure.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'_Is that James? What is he doing out here this early? I assumed he'd be late but he's here. I so wasn't expecting that. I'm not ready for this!'_ Lily thought and although she could see the lake getting closer she didn't slow down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

James began to quicken his step. If this was Lily why was she running? Something must be wrong.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The two figures filled the space between them quicker and quicker and quicker. Soon there was none and they were on the floor in a pile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Lily's Point Of View)

What happened? Where's James? My head hurts so much! It's so heavy! I need to put it down; I can't carry it any more!

I laid my head down on something soft, something with an odd shape. James! I carefully lift my head and there he is, lying there, with a smile on his face! How can he be happy while I'm on top of him? Oh… that's why! "James, whatever you're-" But I was cut off by a pair of soft lips touching mine with a passionate touch. How dare he take advantage of our collision like this! Instead of pulling away or slapping him like I had every intention of doing, though, I did something even I didn't expect, I kissed him back with an equal, if not more, amount of fervor. We stayed like this for who knows how long until surprisingly James pulled away.

"You know this wasn't what I wanted to talk about but I'll take it." James teased.

I gasped. What had I done? What had I gotten myself into? I got up and started to back away from James, I mean Potter, shaking my head in disbelief. The tears began to fall. I'm such a hypocrite! Nobody can know of this! I touch my lips, my traitorous lips. Oh no, I'm sobbing! I have to get away! I need to stay away from James until the end of the year! After graduation I won't ever have to see him again! Calm down, Lily! I just have to forget this ever happened and pretend _Potter_ doesn't exist. To protect myself from doing anymore damage I turned and ran back to the castle.

"Lily! Lily, wait!" James called.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(No one's Point Of View)

Lily ran to her dormitory and got a change of clothes. She decided to stay with Daniella and Alice tonight to get their advice on the night's happenings and to avoid seeing James. She paused and asked herself 'What about Head duties?' That was a question she would ask the girls and rethinking she grabbed a weeks worth of clothes to spend over at the Gryffindor Tower.

James slowly made his way to his room. '_What was I thinking kissing her? Was I so bad that she cried? Why did she have to cry? I just wanted to ask her if we could be at least friends. Then we had to fall on the ground… and then the kiss… everything was going so well what happened?'_

He got a quick glance of Lily running out of the Common Room, most likely to the Gryffindor Tower. '_Good because I have to talk to guys right now.'_ Once James got into his room he got his mirror. "Sirius! Sirius Black!" he called. The black screen lit up and Sirius' face appeared. "Sirius, grab Remus and Peter and get over here we need to talk NOW!"


	12. The Aftereffects

_**Chapter 12**_

**A. N. No advertisements yet. No 'Previously…' either.**

Sirius turned to Remus once the screen had faded. "Well, you heard the man let's go!"

"What do you think happened to him? Remus asked concerned.

"Who knows? He probably asked her out and she said no like always or he tried to kiss her and she slapped him… like always… but wait he sounded urgent… soooooo… SHE SAID YES!!!!!!!!!" Sirius concluded.

"Now let's not get too ahead of ourselves, what could Prongs possibly have done to get her to forgive him and dump Tyler Duke, Captain of the Ravenclaw team, just to go out with him?" Remus reminded Sirius.

"Yeah, whatever!" Sirius retorted.

"Let's go. Sirius, do you want to go to the kitchen and get us some snacks?"

"You actually think I'm going to want to go get food… well you're right just don't think that because I like food a little that I'm going to always going to want to get the food."

"Are you sure it's just a little?" Remus chuckled.

"Don't get mad when your food comes back half-eaten." Sirius warned his friend.

"Yeah, okay. I'll meet you there." Remus said leaving. Sirius followed him out and headed for the kitchen.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr"

Lily's stomach growled loudly. '_I guess I can go eat something.' _Lily turned to go to the kitchen._ 'Patrolling is going to start soon. I should see if the Heads can patrol with prefects. Tyler is a prefect I can probably ask to go with him, anybody but Potter and Snape.'_

Lily looked at the painting at the painting of fruit. She tickled the pear which immediately giggled and obediently opened the door. As soon as Lily entered the room hundreds of house-elves rushed to take her order. "It's okay I don't really want anything," Lily said. The elves contracted a dejected look on their faces. "Except, maybe, a tart and some pumpkin juice." At that their bulgy eyes raised and they instantly prepared her food.

'_I'm going to get back at Potter, but how? I need a foolproof plan. I'll make him so jealous he'll wish he never kissed, but who? Tyler would never make him that mad… Remus? No, I would never do that to Dani.' _Lily finished her pumpkin juice, stood up, wrapped up the rest of her tart to take with her, and made her way to the door.

Sirius had finally made it to the kitchens. He tickled the fruit and opened the door.

It all happened so quickly. After that minute passed, Sirius then laid on Lily. '_His best friend, Sirius! It's so perfect.' _Lily's mind screamed.

"Oh, sorry, Lily," Sirius goofed, "I mean, Evans." He started to get up.

Lily batted her eyelashes flirtatiously and replied, "No it's okay, Sirius, and call me Lily, Evans makes me sound so old." She smiled charmingly and stood up as well.

'_Whoa, what is Lily wearing? She should dress like that more often. Stop thinking about Lily like that, brain, she's James'. Why is she talking to me like that and acting like that around me, I thought she hated me?'_

"Uh, uh, uh, L-l-lily, what are you doing here?" Sirius stuttered.

"Same as you are, getting food." Lily said turning to go back into the room. "Wow, I'm not even dating you and you already got me lying down."

'_Whoa-oa-oa! Where did that come from? The temptation's killing me! I better change the subject.'_ "Lily, what did you do to James tonight?"

Lily pouted playfully and told him, "Now why did you have to bring that up? Hmmm… Well I simply told him what I always tell him, I will date every seventh year, except Snivellus, of course, and him, Oh and Remus because that would break a friend's heart."

"Uh-huh, so you would date someone like me?"

"Love to, just gotta tell Tyler!" Lily said. "I'll see you later to talk about it! Bye!" And with that she left.

'_I am so dead!'_ Sirius reflected. "Elves get me one of anything you got!"

Lily walked into the Girls' Dormitory with a huge grin on her face.

"Something must have happened for her to have that huge smile on." Daniella joked. Emily looked up and Alice noticed.

"Let's go talk about in your room," Alice said and Emily stood forgetting she wasn't included. Everyone looked at her.

"What, I just need to go and talk to James!" Emily defended herself trying to cover up her mistake. She left the room.

"What, I just need to go and talk to James!" Dani mimicked and everyone laughed. "She acts like they're going out!" Daniella turned to look at Lily, "Lily, why do you have clothes in your hands?"

"I thought I was going to stay here but I don't need to because I got the best plan to get back at Potter. Come on let's hurry!" The three girls got ready to go and were soon off.

Once Sirius had come back and everyone had filled themselves satisfactorily, besides Peter who kept eating, not really paying attention, James filled them in on the night's events.

"Oh man, I was wrong! Lily was right to warn me! Oops!" Sirius covered his mouth with his hands.

"Lily… told you… when?!" James speculated.

"In the kitchen…" Sirius mumbled.

"Well what did she say?" James pondered.

"Prongs, mate, believe me when I say this, you don't want to know." Sirius emphasizing the 'don't'.

"And believe me when I say I **do** want to know."

'_No you don't, mate, you really don't. Fine, I'll just leave out me and Lily going out because we really aren't. Yeah… that's right… we aren't.'_ "Okay basically I saw her at the kitchen, asked her what happened, and she told me that because of you she would go out with every guy in the seventh year, except you, Snivellus,and Remus."

"WHAT!!!!!" James bellowed.

"Prongs, mate, calm down, it's okay." Remus reassured.

"No, Remus, it is not okay, she would rather go out with someone like Sirius than me!" James said in disbelief.

"Hey! What's wrong with me?!" Sirius retorted.

Lily had finished explaining her plan and what James had done to her to her friends when they reached the painting that opened the Dormitory. Emily was waiting outside.

"What they do kick you out?" Lily said and Daniella and Alice guffawed.

Emily eyes began to water but she held back her tears and replied in what she hoped was a calm voice, "No, I just didn't know the password."

"Then why come at all?!" Lily snapped, but then she got an idea. "Get out of the way!" She shoved Emily and said the password. "Blabberwit." Once inside Lily began to put her plan into action. "Come on, guys, let's go to my room to talk about my date with _Sirius_!"

'_Merlin! THAT CAN NOT BE TRUE!' _Emily thought. The girls went into Lily's room and Emily stormed into James'.

"Hey! What's wrong with me?!" Sirius retorted.

"SIRIUS, IS IT TRUE YOU'RE GOING OUT WITH LILY?!" Emily yelled while running into the room and slamming the door behind her. All the boys looked at Sirius, James with an angry look on his face.

Sirius blushed, "Which Lily?"

"EVANS, OF COURSE! WELL, ARE YOU?" Emily kept yelling.

"No, of course not!" Sirius said with a nervous chuckle.

"Now why would Emily think such a preposterous thing, Sirius?" James growled.

Sirius opened his mouth to reply but Emily beat him to it again, "Because Lily said it herself, right in front of my face!"

"SHE SAID WHAT?!" Both James and Sirius yelled.

James got up and stormed into the bathroom. He got to Lily's door and began to shake the knob but it was useless because the door was locked. He began to pound on the door with his fists screaming, "LILY, OPEN THE DAMN DOOR RIGHT NOW!!!!" He was so enraged that he didn't even think to open the door magically, he just continued jostle the door knob and bang on the door. "HOW COULD YOU ASK HER OUT, SIRIUS?!"

"Mate, it's not true! I never wanted to go out with Lily. She's telling a lie." Sirius accredited.

"SO YOU'RE CALLING LILY A LIAR!!!" James inquired.

"YES, MATE; I'M CALLING HER A LIAR! I NEVER WANTED TO DATE EVANS!" Sirius hollered.

This time Lily answered by opening her door and facing Sirius with a sad face, "What? So you really never wanted to go out with me, it was all just a big misunderstanding… well… well… well… well fine! Good Night!" And with that she slammed her door shut and locked it.

"Come on, mate, I told you I wasn't going out with her. It was all just a big misunderstanding. Let's go!" Sirius said walking away.

"I don't understand though, she wanted to go out with you. You would be better to date than _me_! I can't believe it!" James said in disbelief.

Inside…

"Lily, I can't believe you just pulled that off! You are such a good actor!" Daniella exclaimed once they had magically sound proofed the room so the others couldn't hear from outside.

"_Actress!_ And you better believe it, I got him good!" Lily bragged.

"Whatever! Anyway James is so jealous!" Daniella chuckled.

"Well if I can't have Sirius I'll just have to keep flirting with him and wait until the Hogsmeade weekend for my date with Tyler!"


	13. Confessions

_**Chapter 13**_

**A.N. This chapter is dedicated to Karunya, the one who kept pushing me to update even though I have a million other things to do. **

**SHOUT OUT: Hey Karunya, you better become a member soon and write your own story so I can push you to update!**

_**Previously…**_

Inside…

"Lily, I can't believe you just pulled that off! You are such a good actor!" Daniella exclaimed once they had magically sound proofed the room so the others couldn't hear from outside.

"_Actress!_ And you better believe it, I got him good!" Lily bragged.

"Whatever! Anyway James is so jealous!" Daniella chuckled.

"Well if I can't have Sirius I'll just have to keep flirting with him and wait until the Hogsmeade weekend for my date with Tyler!"

_**Now…**_

"Lily…" Alice struggled to come up with the correct words to bring this up. During her friend's jubilee she had been sitting quiet in thought. It was said Alice would give any one who _asked_ great advice; she had never **forced** her advice upon others.

"Lily, in my opinion, I believe that it is about time we forgave Emily. I think she's been punished enough for her offense to you and deserves a chance to come back, especially since you had her so heartbroken when you tricked her into thinking you and Sirius were a couple."

"Alice, I know I'm always asking for your advice, but just now did you hear me ask for your opinion!" Lily snapped and immediately slapped her hand to her mouth. Alice looked appalled and close to tears. Daniella was just so shocked to hear those words come out of Lily's mouth that her jaw practically touched the ground.

"Alice, I'm so sorry…" Lily began to apologize, "in truth I really do need your help. This is too much for me to handle, but you can't understand how I feel. I feel so numb, so insecure, so self-conscious, but most of all so vulnerable." Lily collapsed onto her bed. "I made this huge plan for revenge that is way over my head. I don't know if I'm even ready to flirt or date or any of that stuff. I could never make anyone jealous." At this Daniella sighed.

"Don't say it Dani, please just don't. My mind is full of thoughts banging everywhere in my body, pulsating through my veins. I'm walking with a full body ache that just won't go away. And when it comes to Emily… let's not even go there. You couldn't possibly know how much I miss that girl but how not ready I am to confront her. And it's times like these that make me want to curl up into a ball and cry." Tears began to well up in her eyes. Lily felt a lump in her throat and her voice began to croak softly. "I just was so afraid you guys would believe I was weak and then my worst fears would be recognized and I would be all alone in the world and I just couldn't face that." There was a pause followed by an awkward silence. Daniella was the first to break the ice with tears visibly falling down her cheeks.

"No they wouldn't, they wouldn't because your worst fear is being with James Potter." Daniella said and all their girls, all of whom were crying, joined together for a group hug, softly chuckling, grateful for this little piece of joy.

"Lils, if this is really bugging you then you need to tell us about it because that's what friends are for. They're here to make mistakes and beg you to forgive them and hug them and love them. And as for the revenge just count on us we're here to help!" Daniella preached.

"I love you guys! And Alice tomorrow you can help me find the courage to go over and socialize with Emily, but for now it's **sleepy time**! Off to bed, young ladies!!!!" Lily playfully demanded. The two girls obeyed and arranged themselves out on the floor. Lily thought to herself, '_If anyone here could read my mind they definitely would see how great of an actress I am; they would see how truly troubled I am._'

XXXYXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lily awoke with a start the next morning. She had dreamt that her plan had backfired and James was relentlessly punishing her by pranking her every five minutes and making her life a living hell. Lily looked around the room. There was still food on the floor from last night and the girls were still lightly sleeping. Lily smiled, '_If only things would stay this peaceful forever.'_ She got of bed as silently as she could and cautiously crept out of the room and into the bathroom. When she got inside she didn't stop she kept walking until she reached James' adjoining door. She put her ear to the door and could hear snoring. '_Phew! James is sleeping, so it will be nice and quiet.'_ Lily walked to the shower. She turned the nozzle towards the hot side and watched the water come pouring out. It was early in the morning and no one would be waking up soon so she took her time.

She began to reminisce in memories of her past and childhood as a muggle. She especially remembered this sweet animated movie named Anastasia. She remembered it so well, for it was her favorite movie as a child. She watched it so many times, singing along that by now she knew all the songs by heart. She loved one of them dearly and it calmed her so that whenever she was in a mood and was all alone she would get up and sing to herself and dance all alone in her own company. As Lily began to undress she began to hum the tune in her head. She left her clothes scattered on the floor and climbed into the shower. By now her hummed tune had turned into a whispered song.

**(A.N. I DO NOT OWN THIS SONG FROM THE FOX MOVIE: ANASTASIA)**

**On the wind, 'cross the sea**

**Hear this song and remember**

**Soon you'll be, home with me**

**Once upon a December**

**Dancing bears, painted wings**

**Things I almost remember**

**And a song someone sings**

**Once upon a December**

**Someone holds me safe and warm**

**Horses prance through a silver storm**

**Figures dancing gracefully**

**Across my memory**

**Someone holds me safe and warm**

**Horses prance through a silver storm**

**Figures dancing gracefully**

**Across my memory**

**Far away, long ago**

**Glowing dim as an ember**

**Things my heart used to know**

**Things it yearns to remember**

**And a song someone sings**

**Once upon a December**

XXXXXXXYXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

James awoke with a stifled scream. He had had a nightmare. He dreamed that he could never execute his revenge on Lord Voldemort and that Lily had joined forces with him. He also dreamed that all of his closest friends had been killed and were lying dead on the floor, rotting away.

James looked around the room and saw Remus sleeping uncomfortably on a chair, Peter shoved in a corner, and Sirius sprawled out on the floor snoring heavily. He got up from the bed and made his way to the door when he heard footsteps heading towards his room. He tiptoed to the door and put his ear to it listening quietly. After a minute or two the footsteps walked away but did not permanently disappear. Then James heard the shower turn on. Now he was really getting suspicious. _'Who would be up at this hour?'_ James puzzled and with that he like a ghost opened the door a creek. He looked out and nearly fainted at what he saw. There Lily was undressing herself with a dazed look on her face. James knew it was not his place to watch, but he couldn't fight temptation. James continued watching as Lily climbed into the shower and was fully surprised when he heard the most beautiful resonant sound come from the bathroom. After a while of listening the sound began to form words and became a beautiful melody. _'It must be Lily,'_ James concluded yet amazed, _'Lily must be singing. She sounds amazing and pure. If only she would sing for me…'_ James sighed and took a seat at the door to further listen more comfortably. He sat there listening with his eyes closed fantasizing about Lily and his dreams of making her his girlfriend. He thought of ways to make her love him, foolproof plans he believed were sure to win her heart. James was never sure of how long he sat there when he heard a weird voice calling his name. Actually it was two voices, both male and female. Lily had come out of the shower and seen him and so had Sirius.

"JAMES!!!" They bellowed. James quickly shut the door and prayed Lily didn't come barging in. Then Sirius spoke again.

"James, you stud! Watching girls in the shower when they're most vulnerable! How naughty!" He snickered.

"Shut up!" James retorted.

"Why are you mad I was simply admiring your progress into becoming a real man! I mean it is totally understandable you being a teen with raging hormones!" Sirius said snidely.

"Sirius, shut up! You know I'm beginning to believe the others when they say you're a pervert." James said disgusted.

"What there are others!" Sirius shrieked melodramatically, "You're lying! No one calls me a pervert."

"Uh-huh! Do you remember when Lily, Remus, Daniella, and Emily called you it multiple times?"

"No... wait... wait... processing information... oh yeah!" A look of realization appeared on Sirius' face. "Well not a lot of people call me that!"

"Yeah, Whatever!"

At that Sirius pounced James and the two boys began to roll around the room. By now the two boys had woken Remus as well and he tried his best to tune out the noise. It almost worked until one of them grabbed his ankle and pulled him to the ground as well and nearly dragged him into the fight. Then he got angry and made his way out of the room and into the Head's Common Room. That is, right after he put the boys to silence and took away their wands so they could not reverse the spell. They followed him downstairs in silent fits of rage leaving Peter alone upstairs unconscious. Sirius and James at first were annoyed and figured Remus would quickly undo the spell and return their wands. When he failed to exceed their expectations they began to get very angry and made rude gestures towards Remus. Their attempts were unsuccessful so to catch his attention the two boys formulated a plan. A minute later they lunged at Remus and purposely threw him into their rumble. Remus who was not nearly as strong as the others knew he was no match for them. He immediately ceded the wands and returned their voices to them. In celebration of their newly regained voices the boys began to sing and yell at the top of their lungs. At that very moment though the girls decided to come down as well and upon hearing the boys loud and obnoxious voices they quickly redid the silence spell and took away their wands once again. Sirius pouted and looked defeated. He had just worked himself out to get back is voice and wand and now he would have to do it again. Sirius looked at James. James got a mischievous look on his face and gestured towards the girls, eyebrows rising up and down in a suggestive manner. In their silence the two boys began to unsuspectingly strategize their new plan.

"How can you scream so loud this early in the morning!" Daniella complained with a groggy and tired look to her face. " People were trying to sleep!" Daniella and the girls all heaved themselves onto the couch. Right then the boys launched their attack!

**A.N. Hope you like my story and I promise I will try to update on a regularly basis, but I get a ton of homework and Progress Reports are coming soon so there is Extra Credit work to worry about which means I may be a little slow updating, for those of you who were wondering... not saying names here... hem... hem... cough... Karunya... cough...! Whoa! That is a pretty bad cough I got there let me go get a cough drop!**

**Here's a riddle for your eyes... What is wrong with my borderlines?**

**Review your answers! Or just Review! I love Reviews!!!!**


	14. Getting Ready For The Big Date

_**Chapter 14**_

**This chapter is dedicated to Jeen who is introducing me to who her friends who I can't wait to meet so… yeah… I wonder when she is going to actually read this chapter… maybe two months from now… hmmm (me thinking)**

_**Previously...**_

_"How can you scream so loud this early in the morning?!" Daniella complained with a groggy and tired look to her face. "People were trying to sleep!" Daniella and the girls all heaved themselves onto the couch. Right then the boys launched their attack!_

_**Now...**_

Lily and Daniella lay on the floor writhing in pain with James and Sirius on top of them. They were in so much pain because James and Sirius were each individually tickling one of the girls non-stop and the girls' sides began to hurt from giggling so much. Remus looked at Sirius tickling Daniella with a hint of jealousy which he tried, badly, to cover with amusement and he chuckled weakly. Daniella noticed this and smiled.

Lily, on the other hand, was trying her hardest to keep her face straight and look mad, but she couldn't stop laughing so it was impossible. She tried pushing him off but was too weak compared to James' strength. '_Qudditch pays off!_' Lily thought. '_No! I did not just think that! This is enough!_'

Lily began to pound James' body with her tiny fists.

"POTTER, GET YOUR PRAT SELF OFF OF ME!" Lily protested.

James flinched but replied, "Tsk, Tsk! Now, Lily, what do you think you're going to get by saying those hurtful words... hmmm...?" James repositioned himself so that he was straddling Lily. He laughed right in her face and stopped tickling her. Lily took this chance to take deep breaths of air before trying to maul James. The attempt only resulted in Lily getting a bump on her head from rebounding off James' chest to the floor.

"Owwwwww..." Lily groaned.

Everyone else in the room had stopped doing their activities to watch as Lily desperately tried to get out of James' grasp. It was especially hilarious because with every attempt Lily got closer and closer to James which was the exact opposite of she wanted to happen. When it seemed the two could get no closer Lily screamed for help.

"DANI, HELP ME!!!"

"I don't know if I'll be much help, Lily." Daniella admitted.

"You know how I mean for you to help... you're _my_ friend..." Lily persisted.

Daniella getting the idea put on her best flirty face and walked up to Remus, batting her eyelashes. She went straight up to him and bent her face to his ear. Remus' body shivered as Daniella whispered in his ear. When she finished she got up, walked away, and sat in the sofa to watch her work play out.

It took Remus awhile to compose himself but said, "Oi, James, cut it out! This is getting a little to risqué for me..."

"Uh-huh!" James replied, "You sure that's why..."

Remus stuttered, "O-oh-oh course that's why... Plus Lily's my friend and she clearly doesn't like being there, so let her go!"

"Fine... okay!" With that James got up and backed away. Lily smiled Remus' way and high-fived Daniella, whispering her thanks.

"So what did you tell Remus, Dani?" Lily asked Daniella still whispering.

"NYOB! None of your business! That's for me to know and for you to never find out!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finally the day of the Hogsmeade weekend had come. Daniella had woken Alice and Lily extra early that morning so they would have lots of time to get ready for their dates. The six of them had agreed to start their dates alone and then meet for lunch. Lily knew this day would be especially busy, for she had to be flirty with not just Tyler but with Sirius, which was going to be hard especially since Lily wasn't attracted to him. Plus Lily couldn't stop thinking about how Emily was ignoring her. Lily had tried to apologize too but she wouldn't listen.

"Lily, you have to look _hot_! No, you have to look **_sexy_**!!!" Daniella exclaimed. "Move aside, you're not doing anything yourself! Alice and I will take care of everything!"

"Me?!" Alice incredulously, secretly trying to weasel herself out of doing Lily's hair, makeup, _anything!_ "But, Dani, you know I'm terrible at that stuff!"

"Who cares, get over here!" Daniella commanded. In over an hour Lily was ready, now all that was left was for the other two girls to get ready.

"Okay, Lily, don't move or else you'll mess yourself up!" Daniella demanded.

"Okay… okay… I still don't see why we had to spend over an hour on me…" Lily sighed. "I'm going to have to move sometime anyways."

"Yeah, well, better then than now!" Daniella retorted. "Now, stay put!"

By 8:00 the girls were all ready to go and walked out of Lily's dorm room, unknowing that there was someone waiting downstairs.

**A/N: I'm sorry this is so short but I have this big project all due Monday and the rest of this week so it will be awhile before I can really write long chapters. Next chapter is Lily's date with Tyler. Read and Review!**


	15. Surprise!

_**Chapter 15**_

James, Sirius, and Remus were waiting impatiently downstairs in the Head's Common Room for Peter. He was getting ready for this date he had with this pudgy Slytherin girl in 4th year. They didn't understand why he would even offer to go out with someone from Slytherin, but seeing as he hardly ever had dates they let this time slide. At least they were about to until they had passed the half-hour limit they were _willing_ to wait.

"Wormtail, hurry up it's not like this girl is going to stare at you the whole time, examining you," Sirius complained. "I wouldn't…" he added to himself.

"Padfoot, you have to understand that my looks take time, they don't just come to me like yours does." Peter called from the bathroom.

"I know, but still if you take more than five more minutes we're leaving without you, right guys…" Sirius looked to the others for signs of agreement. James shrugged and Remus rolled his eyes at Sirius. He glanced at James, who had a glum look on his face, before returning to the book in his hands.

"What's the matter with you, Prongs? You don't look like yourself today… you're usually bouncing off the walls nonstop so enthusiastic about going to Hogsmeade, today you're not." Remus sighed having trouble finding words to express his concern for his friend.

Sirius looked over and over-dramatically gasped at the sight of James. "Merlin, Prongs, you're UGLY!" Sirius joked trying to lighten the mood. Both Remus and James ignored him completely.

"Nah, it's nothing serious, but I just can't get Lily's date today out of my head," James reminded Remus, "and Daniella's date too. Do you know what they're going to do; maybe we can plan a last minute prank…" James said already formulating a plan in his head.

"Prongs, you know that you shouldn't, Lily would hate you even more if you did. As much as I would love to ruin this day for the girls I will have to pass." Remus concluded.

"Suit yourself!" James replied.

: 

Alice led the three girls downstairs into the Head's Common Room. They were all prepped and primped and ready to go. Once Lily saw the boys, though, she felt like running right back into her dorm room. The exact moment she had thought that, though, Daniella put her hand on the small of Lily's back as if she had read her mind and was making sure Lily could not escape. The three Marauders that were already downstairs looked up at the girl's with amazed eyes. They looked gorgeous! James was practically drooling over Lily, Remus had to come up and close his mouth for him.

"You look great," Remus complemented, staring straight at Daniella, "**all **of you." Daniella blushed which caused each of the girls to giggle. Right then Peter came running out the bathroom in a rush. He fell into the couch and gasped for breath. His hair was combed down with grease, enough to compete with the amount Severus Snape uses.

"I'm here," he panted, "we can go now."

"Whoa, Wormtail, are you auditioning for the part of _Mini-Snivelly_?!" Sirius cracked. Everyone laughed at that joke. When the laughter died down Sirius walked up to Lily and knelt before her. He took her hand and gave it a quick peck.

"My dear sweet Lily-Flower, will you do me the honor of allowing me to escort you to breakfast in the grand Dining Hall?" Sirius asked in his most regal tone.

Copying his tone Lily replied, "Why yes Sir Siri, I would love for you to escort me." With that Sirius wrapped his arm around Lily's waist and led her out of the Common Room, with one quick peek at James who was stinging with jealousy and burning rage. He smiled and walked out with Lily. Remus then offered Daniella his arm which she gladly took and the two of them followed suit. In order to be courteous James acted polite and took Alice's arm and they left the Common Room together. A few minutes later, no longer gasping for air, Peter waddled to the Dining Hall alone.

James tried to discreetly get to the front of the group but his efforts were in vain. Alice noticed and had begun to ask why James was in such a rush. This left James to watch from a distance and curse at himself for not being able to go to the front. Meanwhile, Remus and Daniella chatted away taking their sweet time.

Up in the front Sirius spoke with Lily. "So, you really like this Tyler guy, huh?

"Maybe… why do you ask?" Lily questioned suspiciously.

"Oh no reason," Sirius paused then said, "I have an idea to make Tyler like you more and to make James hate you more! Do you trust me?"

"Of course, I do." Lily responded and then suddenly Sirius picked her up and put her on his back, so that now he was giving Lily a piggyback ride. Lily could practically feel James' cold stares from behind.

"Um, Sirius, how exactly does this make James hate me, it seems like he'll hate you more now?"

"Don't worry about lil' old Sirius…" Sirius joked.

"You know I'm starting to like you a lot more, Sirius" Lily admitted loud enough for even James to hear.

They finally reached the Dining Hall. Sirius opened the door with Lily still on his back, and Lily giggled. He carried her down the table and finally put her down at her usual seat. He grabbed her hand, kissed it, bowed to her, and then walked to his seat. Remus and James came in soon after, James with a sour look on his face. Once all three girls were seated the two boys too took their seats. Right when James and Remus left Tyler, Johnny, and Frank came over and sat down next to the girls. James didn't know what made him more upset; Sirius holding _his_ Lily the way he did or the fact that Lily was about to go on a date with someone who wasn't him. Both Remus and James glared in the direction of the boys.

"Sirius, what were you doing with Lily on your back?" James interrogated.

"Nothing we were just playing…" Sirius chuckled.

James didn't believe him especially after what he overheard Lily say, '_You know I'm starting to like you a lot more, Sirius_' but decided to not say anything else. The girls stood up preceded by their dates. James rose.

"Where are you going?" Remus asked.

"Hogsmeade, you coming?"

"Yeah, sure. What about you, Sirius?" Remus invited.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a second. I'll meet you in the village."

Remus followed James out the double doors and they left Sirius at the table. Sirius stood up and scanned the room. When he found what he was looking for he made his way to it. Standing right next to it he took it by the hand and said,

"Will you go to Hogsmeade with me?"

"Yes."

: 

Lily, Daniella, and Alice went into Hogsmeade accompanied by their dates. Once in the village the three couples split up, to join up for lunch later. Lily and Tyler stopped by Honeydukes for a quick snack.

"So, um… Lily, where do you want to go now? What do you want to do?" Tyler asked caringly.

"I don't know I didn't have anything in mind…" Lily admitted embarrassedly.

"Oh no… don't think that you had to have everything planned, it's okay. I have a surprise for you, but I didn't want you to come to Hogsmeade and not have a chance to do what you wanted." Tyler reassured her.

Lily blushed, "Thank you that's the sweetest thing a guy has ever done for me."

"What did I do?"

"You asked me what I wanted to do and were really considerate about my plans. You were really thoughtful." Tyler blushed.

"Did I just see a blush?" Lily chuckled. Tyler laughed and looked away. '_Tyler is so sweet!_' Lily thought to herself. "Okay, so what did you have planned?"

"It's a secret! But first, if you have nothing to do I was wondering if you didn't mind us heading to the bookstore. I've been getting quite bored, you see, for I've already read the books I've got at home and the ones I've brought with me many times and I'm ready for something new. Can you bear it? I know some girls don't really like shopping for books, maybe magazines, but yeah…" Tyler babbled.

Lily put her finger to his lip, "You read my mind! I love reading books and could use some new ones as well." Lily pulled her finger away and the two grabbed what they wanted to purchase and went to the counter and just as Lily was about to pay Tyler took her sweets and paid for them himself.

"How could you? I was just going to buy those." Lily asked frowning.

"We're on a date; it would hurt my dignity if I let you pay. I'm sorry if it offended you." Tyler apologized.

Lily's lip quivered as she was about to smile, but she stopped it by biting her lip.

"Fine," she mumbled. She then got an idea and a mischievous grin popped onto her face. Lily grabbed Tyler's hand and pulled him to the shop. "Hurry we want all the time we have for this surprise of yours. Faster!" Lily played.

They ran into the store. They browsed for awhile showing each other books they thought were interesting or really odd. Often laughing too loud and having a staff member shush them, which caused them to giggle more. Once they had found suitable reading material they made their way to the counter.

"Hey, Tyler, can I see your books one last time before you buy them?" Lily asked innocently.

"Sure, I don't see why not?" At that moment Lily snatched the books from his hands, ran to the counter, and bought the books; with her own money. Now it was Tyler's turn to frown.

"Lily…" Tyler moaned. "Now I'll never sleep tonight. I'll toss and turn all night thinking of how you paid for something on a date."

"Here, take these," Lily said handing Tyler his books, "and take this" Lily gave Tyler a quick kiss on the cheek and soon Tyler's frown turned upside down. The two of them heard an audible grunt come from somewhere behind them. "Come on, now that we're done show me this surprise." They left the store with their purchases in hand and made their way to the edge of the forest.

"Is the surprise in there?" Lily asked nervously.

"Just a little farther, but don't be scared you'll be safe with me." Tyler assured her.

Tyler took her hand and led her farther in to a clearing where a small cave was.

"Is it in there?" Lily asked even more frightened.

"Yeah, but really don't worry. I've been here before."

"Okay,"

Tyler led Lily a few more feet into the cave to a lit area.

"Surprise!"


	16. Things Get Ugly

_**Chapter 16**_

_**Previously...**_

"_Is the surprise in there?" Lily asked nervously._

"_Just a little farther, but don't be scared you'll be safe with me." Tyler assured her._

_Tyler took her hand and led her farther in to a clearing where a small cave was._

"_Is it in there?" Lily asked even more frightened._

"_Yeah, but really don't worry. I've been here before."_

"_Okay,"_

_Tyler led Lily a few more feet into the cave to a lit area._

"_Surprise!"_

_**Now...**_

In the middle of the lit area was a small table and on top of the table was a red flannel tablecloth. Upon the table there was a glass vase containing roses and lillies. It looked a lot like a picnic to Lily and so it was for Tyler left Lily's side and went to the table. He pulled a picnic basket from under the table and put it on top of table, he motioned for Lily to come over. Lily's mouth hung open in awe. She quickly shut it and stammered, "How... When... But..." She took a deep breath and tried to say the words again finding it difficult because she was speechless, "I thought we agreed to meet up later?"

"Yeah, well, I wanted to surprise you and this was the only way I could think of." Tyler began examining his fingernails as if suddenly fascinated by them. Though he was looking down it was still easy to see his cheeks burning red.

Tyler led the way to the table, pushing out the chair for Lily. She smiled at him and took her seat. Lily began to feel something sharp in her heart. She couldn't explain the feeling but throughout the few seconds it took for Lily and Tyler to be seated Lily began to feel... guilty. '_It's because I'm hurting Emily by pretending to like Sirius._' Lily tried to convince herself.

Tyler took his seat across the table. He placed his hand upon the table, halfway reaching Lily. He was at a loss for word, so Lily spoke.

"I think it's really cool of you, Frank, and Johnny to ask us out... it was really sweet." Lily cooed.

"It was nothing! I'm amazed it didn't happen sooner, with the way Frank's been crushing on Alice." Tyler smirked. Lily began to giggle.

"Really!"

"Yup!" Tyler smiled and casually slid his hand a little closer to Lily. She noticed and realized what he wanted or hoped she would do. She decided. '_Well it's now or never! Who knows what will happen?_' Lily thought and with that she lifted her hand and entwined her fingers into Tyler's. From far away came a low snort, but neither Lily or Tyler noticed. They were too busy gazing into each other's eyes. Just as Lily was getting ready to pluck the courage to get up and kiss Tyler again a wild stag entered the cave. It's eyes seemed to be on fire and it strutted toward the couple ferociously. Lily gasped and collapsed into Tyler's arms. '_What are we going to do?!_'

**OOOOOOOOO**

"Remus, come on! If we don't hurry up we'll lose them!" James growled.

"Tell me again, why we're following Lily and Tyler?" Remus sighed.

"Because, Remus, we can't let anything too PG-13 happen! Not too my Lily!"

"But why???!!!" Remus grumbled.

"Moony, please stop whineing and hurry up!"

And that was how the two boys spent their Hogsmeade trip, spying on Lily and Tyler. James occasionally making an audible retaliation towards something Lily did. The day seemed to breeze by while the boys stayed about 10 feet away creeping everywhere until they found themselves in the Forbidden forest outside a mysterious cave.

"Can we please leave, Prongs?" Remus pleaded. "I wanted to see if I could hang out with Dani and Alice." James turned on him with a scowl littered on his face.

"No! You wouldn't anyway because they have _dates_ remember!" He spat bitterly.

"Oh yeah..." Remus trailed off.

"Exactly!"

"Way to dampen a guy's mood, Prongs!"

"Shut up and move Moony!" James said with a look of sheer determination on his face. And so the pair quietly snuck into the cave and from a safe distance peered at the couple in the lit room. Suddenly when Lily began to kiss Tyler again James seemed to lose it. He morphed into the stag, but he looked different somehow. Definitely a lot angrier than usual, but not only that. He just didn't look like Prongs anymore. He looked unreal and extremely vicious. There was no doubt in Remus' mind that James wanted nothing more than to kill Tyler. Just then James, in the stag form, began to charge into the room.

**A/N: OK so I know this is pretty short but I thought it would be a great plot starter for next chapter. Sorry it took me so long to update it just been a lot of work at school and writer's block. Please Review! Thanks!**


	17. Plan's Backfire

**A/N: Summer's finally here!!!!! No more school for me!!!!! Just VACATION!!!!!!!! Whooo!!!!!**

_"Can we please leave, Prongs?" Remus pleaded. "I wanted to see if I could hang out with Dani and Alice." James turned on him with a scowl littered on his face._

_"No! You wouldn't anyway because they have __**dates**__ remember!" He spat bitterly._

_"Oh yeah..." Remus trailed off._

_"Exactly!"_

_"Way to dampen a guy's mood, Prongs!"_

_"Shut up and move Moony!" James said with a look of sheer determination on his face. And so the pair quietly snuck into the cave and from a safe distance peered at the couple in the lit room. Suddenly when Lily began to kiss Tyler again James seemed to lose it. He morphed into the stag, but he looked different somehow. Definitely a lot angrier than usual, but not only that. He just didn't look like Prongs anymore. He looked unreal and extremely vicious. There was no doubt in Remus' mind that James wanted nothing more than to kill Tyler. Just then James, in the stag form, began to charge into the room._

**

* * *

**

"Tyler, what are we going to do?" Lily panicked. She was terrified. "_This stag looked ready to kill and it was massive. It had long, elegant, very dark, brown fur and huge ferocious eyes, that seemed to be hazel, just like..." _Lily pushed that thought out of her head. "_There was no way this stag was James. Then again there was also no doubt that James would also want to kill Tyler right now. And James is awfully good at Transfiguration, and he always seems to have a never ending supply of butterbeer, Zonko products, and Firewhiskey... don't tell me he's an illegal animagus?!?!?!?!" _A shocked look came upon Lily's and was quickly replaced with that of anger. _"This must be how he gets into the girls' dormitory..."_ Suddenly a pair of strong, comforting arms enclosed around Lily. She looked up and saw Tyler staring down the stag, as if daring him to closer and attack them. "_Did he realize it's James too?_" If he did Lily couldn't tell.

* * *

James took a step forward, when he realized that Lily was scared. "_What am I doing?_" he asked himself. Then he saw anger on Lily's face. "_Wait- does she know it's me?_" James began to panic. He wanted to tell Lily not to be scared, but he was afraid she knew his secret. He took a step toward when he noticed Tyler with his arms around **his** Lily, and suddenly the anger in his body seemed to resurface. Just as he was about to run into Tyler he heard Remus scream something and then he couldn't move his body. He fell onto the floor stiff as a board. Right when he was going to look for Remus in the room he thought he saw Lily glaring at him.

* * *

"He went this way!!!" Remus shouted, intervening when he saw James begin to charge again. "Stupefy!" James fell to the ground immediately. "Sorry," Remus whispered to his fallen friend.

When Lily saw Remus she jumped out of Tyler's arms and ran toward him. "You saved us!" She smiled and engulfed him in an embrace. "My hero!!!!!!!!! What were you doing in the Forbidden Forest, anyway?" Lily looked at him with an inquisitive, yet concerned look.

Remus raised his eyebrow at Lily and replied, "I was just about to ask you the same thing." She motioned toward Tyler, and Remus feigned a look of realization. "Anyways, well, you know me, I was just here cooking up some trouble when I saw this rouge stag. I followed it and the rest is history."

"You're right, Remus, I do know you..." Lily said, looking at Remus with a I-know-you're-lying look. Then she turned to Tyler, "Come on, Tyler, let's go. It's about the time we have to meet Dani and Alice anyway. Bye, Remus! I'll talk to you later."

Lily and Tyler walked out of the cave holding hands while Remus silently undid the charm. The stag began to slowly move its limbs and suddenly change back into a seventeen-year-old boy.

"Do you realize, Prongs, that if it weren't for me you could have not only killed me but Lily too? Please tell me we can stop following them 'cause, mate, it's not exactly helping you cope."

"Yeah whatever, Moony!"

The pair of Marauders trudged slowly out of the cave, both silently contemplating what could have happened if Remus hadn't stopped James.

**

* * *

**

"Hey, Tyler..." Lily started.

"Yeah..."

"You know when J- I mean the stag came in and almost attacked us..." Lily trailed off.

"Yeah..." Tyler repeated, signaling for Lily to continue.

"Well, I was thinking would there be any unfinished business you had if we had died?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know, stuff that you always wanted to do, but never had a chance to..."

"Like what?"

"I don't know, like go bungee jumping, make up with your father, fall in love.."

"Is that what this is about? Well, I never really thought about it, but I would have to say nothing because I already met you..." Tyler smiled but Lily looked stunned.

"Are you serious? You can't be!" Lily was practically shouting.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Tyler tried to reach for Lily but she backed away.

"I have like a million! I can't possibly be your only one! Plus you only first went out with me today and that was only for about 3 hours!"

"Lily, why does that matter?"

"Because..." Lily didn't know what else to say. She didn't even know what had made her lash out like that. She tried to make something up. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that... I guess I'm just a little stunned..." "_Hey, it's partly true..._"

"A little?" Tyler chuckled. "Don't worry, babe... I'm okay."

"_Don't worry, babe! Where did this come from? What happened to the shy guy from the bookstore?!?!?!_" Lily inwardly questioned.

"Anyway, thanks for protecting me..."Lily said. "_Let's see what he does now..._"

"It was nothing." Tyler boasted.

"_Not like you were the one that saved me... that was Remus, you egotistical pig! Whoa, where did that come from?_" Lily pondered. "It was really brave of you..."

"Well, what's my prize, baby?" Tyler said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively pulling Lily closer to him by the small of her back.

"_What the hell, you pervert?!?!?! Let me go! Get the bloody hell away from me!!!!!!!!_" Lily hesitated.

"What's wrong, cupcake?" Tyler asked, yet not with the concerned look she had seen earlier, it was more of a hurry-up-and-kiss-me look.

"'_What's wrong with you?' is what I should be asking... and what's with the nicknames all of a sudden? Oh my god, I've been played! This guy is probably a pro at acting sweet just to get girls to go some of the bases with him... the bastard! The Dirty Womanizer!!!! Fine, I'll play with him... It takes two to tango, asshole! You'll wish you never messed with Lily Evans!_" Lily gazed into his eyes. If you didn't already know what she was thinking you never would have guessed by the way she looked at him. "Oh, nothing... you just surprised me." "_Here goes nothing..._" She readied herself.

"'Kay, baby girl..." Then he pulled Lily even closer until they were only inches away. This was Lily's chance. She made sure he saw her lean in and then close her eyes. When she sensed him coming closer as well she quickly opened her eyes and seductively, while he had his eyes closed, slid her hands up to his upper chest. When his lips nearly crashed upon hers pushed him away with all her might. It worked and he was torn away from Lily where Tyler fell into a puddle of murky water. Lily pretended to be concerned and ran to him.

"What's wrong, _**baby**_, are you hurt?" Lily said in a menacingly evil, sweet voice, she pronounced the word baby with much disgust. She held out her hand toward Tyler offering to help him up. He immediately grabbed it and pulled himself up, nearly pushing Lily down in his haste. But she held her ground. Once he got up he looked at Lily like she was crazy, his eyes asking her what happened. She shrugged.

Lily began to continue on her plan. "Where were we?" She asked sexily, wiggling her eyebrows the same way Tyler had. He quickly came up to her and puckered his lips, leaning in once again. This time once he got close enough to actually kiss Lily, she slapped him. A red hand print arose on his face. He looked shocked. In his moment of awe Lily shoved him back into the puddle.

"HOW DARE YOU TRY TO KISS ME!!!!!! I THOUGHT YOU WERE SO SWEET, BUT REALLY YOU'RE JUST ONE OF THEM!!! THOSE GUYS WHO USE WOMEN FOR SEX!!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE I ALMOST LET YOU PLAY ME!!!! BUT YOU MADE A MISTAKE! YOU CAME **WAY** TO QUICK WITH THE _**BABY GIRL**_ STUFF!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE I ALMOST WASTED MY AFTERNOON WITH SCUM WITH YOU!!!!!!! HOW'S THAT FOR UNFINISHED BUSINESS, YOU BLOODY BASTARD!!!!!" And with that Lily stormed off to the Three Broomsticks.

"Wow, Remus, did you see that?" James asked in awe.

"Sure did..." He replied.

"She yelled at someone that wasn't me..."

"Yes, she did..."

**

* * *

**

The door at the Three Broomsticks burst open. Lily stomped over to the table where Daniella, Alice, and Frank were sitting. She was fuming by the time she reached the trio. She looked toward Danielle and asked her a question before explaining her anger,

"Is Johnny with you?"

"Nah, it didn't work between us."

"Good!" Lily then went into explain her dilemma occasionally stopping to rant about how much of an asshole Tyler was, not even caring that Frank was there and could hear her. Well, actually, the whole restaurant could very well hear her yelling. She would have been kicked out if it weren't for the fact that the employees were afraid of what she would do to them.

Once she finished Lily once again turned to Daniella, a little out of breath now, and asked her, "Wait- what happened between you and Johnny?"

"Let's just say we don't happen to see eye to eye, if you catch my drift..."

"Well, please explain, because frankly, I'm tired of talking..." Lily sighed in return.

"Okay, if I must..." Daniella began, but was once again interrupted by Lily...

"Yes, you must... now please start TODAY!" Lily snapped growing impatient.

"Okay, okay, but stop talking and just listen... trust me it won't take long... So everything was fine, we held hands and talked, and I know I love Quidditch, but the way Johnny talked about it you'd think the only thing interesting in the world was Quidditch... so to make him talk about something else I took him to Honeydukes.

"That went as planned, I got him to talk about the new Acid Pops and you know what he did... he even made that about Quidditch, saying "That would be a a great snack for after hard match..." I nearly screamed but I held it in. Then I said, very sarcastically I might add, if you like Quidditch so much why don't we head to the Qudditch Supply Store and do you know what he said? He said "Great Idea, Daniella!" and practically dragged my shocked self there! So when I couldn't take it anymore while he was checking the shelves, I walked out the door and ditched him."

Lily's face was a mix of shock and awe. Maybe a little admiration too. "Wow..." she was able to get out. The whole table was silent. Finally, Lily was able to spit out "I'm gonna go to the bathroom." and slowly left the table.

When she got there she saw that it was empty. She walked toward the sink and turned the faucet on. Lily held her hands out and let the water fall into her hands. She lifted her hands and splashed the water across her face. She tilted her head up and gazed at her reflection in the mirror. Lily was quickly deep in thought. She was thinking of her plan against James, against Emily...

'_**Why is any of this necessary**_ She had to ask herself. '_Because, Lily, you need to show Potter that he had no business kissing you, and that you don't care if he lives or not..._

_**But you do...**_

_No, I don't!_

_**And what about Emily, what about how you and Sirius are affecting her?**_

_What about ME? What about how Emily treated ME?!_

_**But you're friends, that shouldn't matter!**_

_"_How could I ever be friends with Emily, anymore?! She hurt ME!! She chose to be with them over me, and therefore she **doesn't **_**deserve **__to be friends with me anymore_!" Lily accidentally shouted this last statement without realizing, saying the last bit with such disgust as if it were something revolting and vile.

Suddenly the door opened to reveal someone standing there, tears streaming down their eyes. Lily thought worriedly, '_Did I just say that out loud?!_'


	18. A Tale of Drinks and Such

Who Knew It Was Possible

**Who Knew It Was Possible!**

_**Chapter 18**_

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Now on with the story!**

**A/N: Sorry for the more than forever wait… School… usual stuff… and to top it all off writer's block, but here's a new chapter! Hope you like it!**

_Previously... _

'_**Why is any of this necessary**__?'_ She had to ask herself. '_Because, Lily, you need to show Potter that he had no business kissing you, and that you don't care if he lives or not..._

_**But you do...**_

_No, I don't!_

_**And what about Emily, what about how you and Sirius are affecting her?**_

_What about ME? What about how Emily treated ME?!_

_**But you're friends, that shouldn't matter!**_

_"_How could I ever be friends with Emily, anymore?! She hurt ME!! She chose to be with them over me, and therefore she **doesn't **_**deserve **__to be friends with me anymore_!" Lily accidentally shouted this last statement without realizing, saying the last bit with such disgust as if it were something revolting and vile.

Suddenly the door opened to reveal someone standing there, tears streaming down their eyes. Lily thought worriedly, '_did I just say that out loud?!_'

* * *

_**Now look what you've done, Lily…**_

Lily's eyes widened gravely as exactly what had just happened began to hit her. Emily was long gone by now, but Lily was still there with the same look on her face… Lily tried to run after Emily but when she tried to move her legs staggered and she fell against the wall. Her body slid down the wall to the floor. Lily pulled her knees to her chest; she rested her head on her legs and hugged her knees. It was hard for Lily to tell if what the wetness on her cheek was: tears or blood… It didn't matter to her… either way it hurt. She lifted her head and let it lie on the wall; she closed her eyes, parted her lips just a little, and exhaled.

_Emily._

_James._

_Who was this really against? Why am I so angry? _

A wave of self-disgust and a feeling of worthlessness came over Lily, and she couldn't stand how she treated her friends, how she talked, her hair, who she was, her entire being.

_I'm the one who deserves to be shunned. I walk around like a queen when I'm really just an awful copper-headed MUDBLOOD! I should just crawl over and DIE! The world is better off without me. Daniella and Emily are better off without me! I'm sorry Emily… that you ever had to meet terrible ol' me…_

And with hateful thoughts concerning her self-worth Lily stumbled out of the bathroom and out of the Three Broomsticks without cleaning herself up or even giving her friends a thought to what was wrong and where she was going.

* * *

"So when do you think Lily and James are going to realize they're hopelessly in love with each other?" Daniella looked at the couple opposite her. The whole time since Lily had left the conversation had been awkward and stinted. The two lovebirds had been busy giving each other secret, endearing glances and blushing when they caught each other's gaze. Daniella just wanted it to stop.

When they heard what she said, both Frank and Alice finally focused their attention on her and gave her a 'you're-not-serious' look.

"Umm, Never," Alice said, shaking her head, smiling.

"Yeah, they hate each other." Frank agreed.

"That's what they want you to think… it's so obvious they both want each other… they just don't know it yet." Daniella was set with this theory. There was no contradicting her… and then they heard a quick shuffling and the slam of the bar door.

Daniella looked up gravely. '_Oh no: Lily.'_ She jumped from her seat and ran through the door. She searched frantically for Lily, circling herself; looking like a dog chasing its tail. Lily was nowhere to be found; the streets were empty.

* * *

"Moony, she knows! I just _know_ she knows! What am I gonna do?" James said as he sat on a stump in a clearing back in the forest. He put his head in his hands in desperation.

"Are you sure? She didn't say anything about knowing about our… secret." Remus tried to reassure his friend but in the end grew worried himself.

James lifted his head and looked at his friend, "You didn't see the way she stared at me _in anger_. How can we make sure she won't go telling anyone? Remus, we could go to Azkaban for this?! What are we going to do?!" James was getting hysterical.

Remus looked at him, eyes wide, "We? When did I get into this? I never told you guys to become… you-know-whats. You did it yourselves. Plus, Prongs, you're not even sure she knows…" Remus chuckled nervously, "For all we know you're just being paranoid. Let's go before we're late and Filch gives us detention." With that the two glumly and quietly made their way back to the streets of Hogsmeade. The sky had darkened immensely and most likely the boys would indeed receive a detention from Filch for being late… The lights from the shops lit their way back to Honeydukes where the two Marauders were planning to sneak back to Hogwarts from. Just then there was a loud "Pop!"

James was flung to the floor with a huge weight on him. Red hair fell on his face and his body shook from the giggles emanating from the girl lying on him. '_Why does this always happen to me?_' James moaned and managed to sit up even with Lily still on him.

"Lily, will you please get off. Any other day this would be amazing but not today and not right now, so **off**." He then proceeded in lifting Lily off him and helping her to her feet.

"You know" Hiccup. "Sometimes you can be so… quirky." More giggles. "But that's what I love about you: that and your juicy lips! Mmm, mmm, mmm! Yummy! And so soft!" Hiccup. James' eyes widened with every word. His face began to flush. "The only reason I cried that night was because you were stupid enough to end it. HA!"

"Lily, what's wrong with you?" James asked trying to grab hold of her. But Lily kept dancing off and wobbling unable to keep her balance.

"What's wrong with me?! The quest" Hiccup. "ion is: what's wrong with" Hiccup. "you. And Emily. And Remus. _And_ Sirius. You still" Hiccup. "haven't figured it out… HA! Oh well… might as well never know…" Lily tripped and then giggled some more. She seemed to be heading to Hogwarts but her walking zigzagged constantly.

"Figure out what, Lily?" James hovered behind, arms open ready to catch her. He shot a glance at Remus asking "What in the world is going on?"

Hiccup. "Oh who cares, Potter?! Stop ruining the fun!" Lily stuck out her tongue and gave James a big raspberry. More giggles. "Hee hee, a party pooper that's what you are! Party Pooper! Potter Pooper! Poop" Hiccup. "Potter! HA!"

Remus finally spoke, "Prongs, what's that bottle in her hands?" James looked at Lily's moving being and saw a glint flicker off a brown bottle that _was_ in her hands. Just then Lily stumbled and rolled in the dirt, laughing hysterically. James bent down on the ground and reached over her body and tried to grab the bottle. Lily grabbed his arm and rolled him over so that she was straddling James.

"Uh-uh-uh!" Lily wagged her finger as she said this and then took a big swig from the bottle. Then she bent so close to James that he could smell the Firewhisky on her breath. In a whisper she said, "Now why is it that we are always on top of each other? Huh?" Hiccup. "If someone didn't know better they'd think you were trying to have _sex_ with me! Is that it? Are you trying to rape me, James Potter? 'Cause all you had to do was ask! I'd gladly let you have your way with me, _Mr. Potter_!" She began to giggle. Brushing her hand against James' chest, she tried to unbutton his shirt.

James then got a look of disgust on his face. This was too much for him… Lily should never have let herself drink! She was so much better than that! He couldn't take any more of this _thing _that had taken over Lily's body, tainting his saintly view of her. He grabbed her firmly by the arms and gave her a shake. "Snap out of it, Lily! And never say that again! To anyone! Do you hear me?" He looked her hard in the eyes and snatched the bottle from her.

Lily stubbornly tried to get it back and keep the playful atmosphere alive but James just shook his head "No." and kept the bottle out of reach. Lily frowned. She tried her best to whack his arm hard, and then stood up. She brushed the dirt off her clothes and stood silent with her arms crossed; the occasional hiccup escaping her lips.

"Here, Remus. Take this bottle and get rid of it, ("But-!"), no matter what. Meet me in the Heads' Dormitory, I'll get Lily up, don't wait up. This could take awhile." James gave him a firm nod goodbye and Remus silently followed orders and left. James then turned toward Lily, ready to do whatever to get her back, safely and in one piece, to Hogwarts. She wasn't there.

James heard feet hitting the ground from behind him and there was Lily running back into Hogsmeade laughing, as though she believed she had really outsmarted James. He frowned, knowing that it was really late, and ran after her. Of course he was much faster and quickly got ahead of her. Lily skidded to a stop in front of him and was turning to run the opposite way with a smile still on her face when he grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder.

"And what do you think you're doing?"

'_Now there's my Lily…'_ James thought to himself.

Hiccup. "Put me down now! I want to go back! Why do you have to ruin everything?" She started to pound her fists uselessly against his back in her efforts to be let go. "I was gonna let you do it! I was gonna let you have me!" Hiccup. "What is your problem?! I was gonna give you _exactly _what you wanted! Sex!" Hiccup. "That's it isn't it? That's what this has always been about… having your way with me, being the first… we all know it! You are such a hypocrite! _Everyday _I put up with you nagging me" Hiccup. "and when I finally say yes you reject me! If that's not hypocritical then I don't know what is!" Hiccup.

James stopped and put Lily down, holding her still against her squirming, and looked her in the eyes with a determined concern. "Stop. Stop it now! I can't listen to you say that anymore! No! Is that what you thought I wanted from you?! Is that really what you think of me?! SOME GUY WHO WANTS TO GET UP YOUR BLOODY SKIRT?!" His eyes began to water. "No. No. That's not what I want." Lily frowned. "I don't care about having sex with you. That's not it! I only care about _you_! Don't you get it, Lily?! I always have! Not your things, or your body, just _**you**_." James finished, breathing hard.

Lily looked as though she had sobered up. Hiccup. "Well," Hiccup. "Well" Hiccup. The tears began to fall. "Now what?!" Lily started sobbing. James grabbed her arm and put it around his shoulder.

"Now we go home." He held her up as they walked into Honeydukes and reached the secret tunnel underneath. Lily's breathing had returned to normal and James could feel her chest rise and fall in steady beats against his body. As they walked through the darkness, Lily had fallen asleep, and so James draped her over his back. Her breath blew into his ears as he climbed out of the statue with Lily still on his back and made his way back to their dormitory. James' mind was blank. He couldn't think and he didn't want to. He just concentrated on the sound of Lily's soft breaths.

When James reached the painting he whispered the new password, "Leviticus," and entered. He laid Lily on the couch and then sat down on an armchair in front of the fire, suddenly realizing how exhausted he actually was. He noticed how his eyelids seemed to get heavier and eventually fall. Assuring himself that he was merely resting his eyes James continued to slowly drift off into a deep slumber.


End file.
